The Past will always hunt the future (Cancelled)
by Bolticrontic
Summary: "For thy you try to find your parent, to know that they guide me with there spirit to protect, The thing people always know is that no one can bury past action's everyone need's to face, for if you not face your past and you have a child, then the past that try to hunt you will go to the your child one more." -Unknown Sage (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1 The Past

**Hi every one hope ya all gonna enjoy this story will be a practice run i might countine or not so if ya want this to contine plz fav and follow thx also i am NOT the owner of RWBY now enjoy**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

Lush Green forest stretch to the land with a medium size village in the distance people minding there own business.

But it's not all peace and love in this park.

Inside the forest two people White girl and a Auburn guy, The auburn guy has a black pants with white t shirt,black jacket with a brown cloak around his neck with a bag of quills and a mechanical bow.

The White Hair girl have bluewish pants, and have a metal breastplate and a coat( **Fire emblem robe, and no this is not robin)** with a sheathered sword on her hips while carrying a baby a 1 year old baby.

Both are running to the exit of the forest while being chase by 2 armored knight with red eyes can be seen in side the helmet, and a 1 guy with a robe like the white hair girl carrying a staff with an eye at the tip, with all that these three have in common is that there is an emblem on the knight at there chest and the other is at his rob.

It's the emblem of a half of a dark dragon and a half of a girmm and a edge sword cross in the background.

The Auburn hair guy turn back at the three and shot one arrow at the coat.

It hit him, the coat guy recoil at the shot and drop dead at the green lush forest turning the grass green to mix of red.

The auburn guy Went back and catch up with the white hair girl.

As the two Exit the forest both breath with exhausted and relief they put up their hood up to not let them get recognize.

They walk to the village like they were not chase by weird individuals.

The two go around the Village shopping some food and admiring the weapon store.

But After they shop they are just looking around the Town until.

 **Grimm**.

Nervomore, Beowolf giant Wolf attack Fire spreading Panic increase Grimm Dancing with Blood and body everywhere towngaurd trying there best to hold the Grimm forces but failing.

The Pair Paled on what they see and help the towns people on fighting the Grimm forces, the white hair lady gave the baby to the medical area and thretean if they did something to her baby which they complied.

After Arrow after arrow slash after slash the Grimm starting to decrease with the victor for the Towns people.

But before they celebrate, a black armor suited man appeared flash of purple can be seen inside the helmet, the pair eyes gone wide as they feel they recognize the black knight, the Pair then charge to attack the knight The aurburn guy Shot multchud of Arrow while The white girl keep slashing the knight, the knight keep block the attack with it's shield.

But then the white hair girl got push back injuring her and dropping her sword, the other pair then try to run up, but then got stop by black spike appearing in the floor stopping him.

The knight then stared at the white hair girl, She was shaking this is her end her death she will not see her baby ever she close her eyes shot for the arrival.

But Then

 ***Bang***

A sniper shot can be heard, when she open her eyes she saw the bullet penetrated the knight's helmet right to it's eye.

The knight Shreek with pain as the bullet penetrate it's eyes.

The Bowman then look who shot it.

He saw a Towns Elite with a sniper rifle that shot the knight.

The Girl without any miss beat she took her sword again and stab the exposed joints of the knight rendering the knight on his last leg. the knight was about to swing his sword, but unforchunatly for him The girl brought out a Yellow book and shot out Yellow bolt at the knight pralyzing it.

The Girl Shouted To her partner to do it

And he did, as the spike started to disapear with the knight out of focus the Archer then charge his Arrow as his vain started glowing Blue and the ground shake around, Then He realease the sting relaesing the arrow, the knight saw this but was too late to dodge and got shot square in the chest.

The knight flopped down as he stared to disapear out of exsitant.

The Bowman sighed with relief then ran to the girl.

As the pair were celebrated for being a hero. They both see it differently tho.

As the party gone out the pair what seems talking, what they are talking is about their Baby's safety and that they can't keep the baby for it will be dangerous, the girl does not want to leave the baby, the Archer agreed on not this town but the captial of mistal, The girl think he does not understand their baby will not forgive them if they left him, He argued that it's does not matter as long the baby is safe it's a risk he will The Archer won the argument and she eventually agreed

As the sun finally out of it's nap, the Duo wave good bye to the Townies and left.

The girl Then pull up her hood revealing a Purple eyed lady on her early twenty.

"You may not forgive us Theodoric but this is for you safety, for this is not your fight"The White hair lady then hug the baby named Theodoric with tears on her eyes, the baby glee with laughter then hug his mama.

"I love you Theodoric we always will"As the archer lean with the lady smiling at seeing their son.

But if they did not finish this Mission of the duo their work will be carried for his son unknowingly, and **will Hunt Him In The Future.**

* * *

 **Quick teaser of my first story about RWBY with tiny reference to fire emblem**

 **i change update these chapter for improvment. Again a Change!**


	2. Chapter 2 Vale to beacon

**Hiiiiii! again good day to you all! 2nd chapter for the RWBY series** **and also** **I WILL SAY IT AGAIN I DO NOT OWN RWBY** **now enjoy!**

* * *

 **17 year later**

 **Theo P.O.V**

I finally reach vale its a beautiful place so many building so many shops so many people fanus and human alike no wonder they like it here.

But what even amaze me is a big candy shop in the side over filled with so many candy i haven't tasted i widen eyes and i grinned

" _ohhh baby come to papa_ "I thought then i ran to the candy shop to buy some of lolipop.

* * *

After i bought some lolipops i ask people where can get to beacon academy while i was asking i saw a dust shop with a broken glass and police tape with police and people around it.

i heard while walking in the crowd that 5 robber's got buttkicked by a red rosesy girl that is a teen no less that carries a sythe?

THAT is one of the weirdest yet funny rumors i heard in a while.

A teen beat 5 ADULT robbers to the ground. Damn that is a blow to those robbers pride.

I walk away to the crowd to find beacon academy.

Yes the beacon academy head master accept me and enrolled me to beacon academy.

That was my happiest day of my life my mom and dad is very happy. i get to go to beacon be a huntsman! and the porfessor get's me to go to beacon 1 year early! after i got this news i get my coat that my parents say that my pervious parents left me in their door.i did get curiost who are my previous

the weapon i use is my gunsaber that is a saber that can turn in to a gun _(it's like a chainsword but a saber and a barrol on the behind of the saber)_ that is called markshot .i also have my trusted diamond white shield name silver shield it can also split in two so i can hold on the the sides of the shield a mp with side half shield the SMG names are recto and verso meaning two halves of the same whole.

my aura kinda is twice as stong but its also twice as slow to regen. my semblence does not use my aura tho it use my dust and its expensive as hell it use 1 small vial of dust to create at least a clone, oh ya that's my semblem clones fast but not strong clones only use for hit an run tactic tho they do have a time limit of 60 seconds.

now all i have to do is find the entrance of Beacon academy.

* * *

i found it!, I finally the entrance of the beacon and its in a ship, damn they think of everything in here wow. i entered the ship and see people that are my age and a few older mabye they are year 2 or 3? mabye.

i gone to the front of the ship to see the view then i heard the news

"the robbery was lead by nefariorus criminal Roman Torchwick. who contine to you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the vale police,back to you lissa."The reporter reported

" _so that is what happened in the dust shop but why dust?_ "I thought

"Thank you Cyril in other news this saturday's fauns civil Right's protest turn dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."Lissa reported but shut off

 _"why did the white fang distrupt the cermemony i thought they want civil right?"I thought again_ but got disrupted by a hologram of Ms goodwitch hologram.

"Hello,and welcome to beacon! my names glynda goodwitch. you are among a privileged few who have recived the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. and as future huntsmen and is your duty to uphold it. you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."inspired by glynda then the hologram poof away

" _well these is going to be a very intersting year"I thought while looking out in the window with awe._

The ship landed and the door opened i expected fresh air but while i walk i smell puke on one of the trash can and i saw the suspect a black shirt black pant with some kind plates on the uper chest including shoulders holding his chest.

" _Poor guy guess the ride is not for him"_ I thought and walk away and stare at beacon and yet again impress l with the style yet again ahh i am so easily impress i walked to the side and just sit in the bench for a i saw an argument a schnee princess(tho i don't know why a princess is at beacon that at atlas) because of a kultz red...rose wait red..ahh she's the rumors i heard at the shop! huh she really is small teen.

"uh...sorry"said the rosey girl

"sorry?Do you have any idea of the damage you could'v caused?!"inturupted by the princess

"uhh..."said the rosey girl while giving a briefcase then the princess took it

"gimmi that this is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry"

"uhh"said again rosey

"what are you brain dead? fire water lightning energy!"said the princess while shaking the bottle spraying everywhere

" _oh this will not be good i got to intervine_ "i said at my thought stand up and spoke to the princess

"Um princess i got to warn you got to-"I said but got inturupted

"Warning? warning me about what that this brain dead girl does not know dust?"said the annoyed princess while shaking the dust

"no not that it's not that princess its that-"

"And stop calling me princess! I am heirness. and can you get out i got to teach this brain de-"the princess shouted but inturputed by a big explotion cause by the dust and a snezze of a rozey girl

i taken my shield up just barly in time to block the explosion from myself and the annoying princess that keep inturpting me.

when the smoke clear i can see a very red and angry princess so i put my shield back on my back.

"Unbelivable! this is exactly the kind of thing i was talking about!"the princess shouted

"look pri-heirness can ya just leave this girl alone it was just an acident and it is kinda your fault you spray the bottle on the poor girl's face."i said fell tiny annoyed at the princess attidude

the princess glared at me for a while then a girl with a with yellow eyes and a black bow carrying the vial the princess carry.

"weiss schnee, heiress to schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"the black bow girl said

"finally some recongnition!"Weiss exlaimed

"the same company infamous for its contoversial labor forces and questionable business partners."said the black bow girl

what how dare of- the nerve of- ugh!"weiss sttutering while some waiters get's the dust in the cartage and weiss leaves

me and the rosey girl were just chuckling at the exchange" _oh the irony_ "

"i promise i will make this up to you!"ruby sighed to weiss while weiss walk fast to beacon

"i guess i am not the only one having a rough first day."rosey girl sighed to herself

"So what's-" said rosey said to the girl that is walking away slowly

"hehehe your having a really rought day huh girl?"I chuckled

"oh hey its you!Oh my name is Ruby"Ruby said

"Im Theodoric or Theo for short"I said

"you know you don't have to defend myself"Ruby said

"sorry but i am not that kind of person that sit's back when disaster will come"I said

"um hey"the blonde boy said that walk on the side

"oh hey the name is Theodoric or theo "I said cherrfully

"and my name is Ruby. What is your name?"Ruby asked

"I'm Jaune nice to meet you two"Jaune said while waving. then i saw ruby fave lit up like she remembered somthing

"are you the guy that threw up on the ship?"Ruby chuckled,i chuckled as well, jaune just groan

"nice biginning word's Ruby"I said

* * *

 **WELP 2K word chapter yay this is good haha hope ya enjoy this** _


	3. Chapter 3 Making friend

**HIIII HELLO!welcome to chapter 3! this will be the time of theo on school.** **you already know who own rwby**

* * *

 **Theo P.O.V**

Me Ruby and Jaune are walking around the fountain of is Arguing that motion sickness is a common thing which make me chuckled

"All i'm saying is that motion sickness much more common problem than people let on!"Jaune argued

"Look I'm Sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."Said Ruby

"Oh ya what if i called you crater face" Said Jaune

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"argued Ruby

"well the name is Jaune sweet rolls on the tougue ladies love it"

"And how would you know that ladies DO love it?"I smirked

"well...I mean my mom always says that..Nevermind"jaune tryed to argue but fail

after a few second's of silence ruby spoke

"So i got this thing."Ruby pulled out her sythe that got me and jaune to jump

"Whoa!"Me and Jaune Said

"is that a scythe!?"jaune said

"its also a customizable, high impack velocity sniper rifle."ruby explained

"-a what?"Jaune confused with BIG words

"its also a gun"ruby simplyfied

"Oh that's cool"

"so Theo what do you got?"Ruby asked and face me also jaune face me too.

"well i got my gun saber that is a automatic rifle that can turn into a bulky saber"I said while pulling out my gunsaber named markshot

"Ohh"jaune and Ruby in awe

"and i got a shield that can split in two side shield with some SMG with rapid sucsetion"

"ahh what now?"jaune confuesed

"it has a gun on the side of the shield"I simplyfied jaune said"ohh"

"so jaune what do ya got?"I asked curiost to the weapon of jaune

"oh uh i got this sword." jaune said

"ohh"ruby said while me just nodded

"yeah got a shield too like your's theo but.. different"said jaune

"soo what do they do?"Ruby asked

then the shield jump out of jaune's hand and jump around while jaune try to get it. i tried to hold the laughter but barly holding it.

"well the shield get smaller."jaune also add's

"so when i get tired of carrying it i could just put it away"jaune also added

"you mean it can now fit in small spaces jaune?"I supplied

"um ya right also that"Said Jaune

"well i'm kinda of a dork when it comes to weapons.I guess i did go overboard on the disigning it"said Ruby while hugging the big scythe

"huh the rumors are true weird"i muttered to my self

"what was that?"Asked Ruby

"ohh nothing"i said standing straight not to get suspicous

"wait you made that?"Jaune asked

"of course! all student at signal forge their own weapons."Ruby said

"i made mine too,din't ya make your?"I asked

"its a hand me great great grand father used it to fight in the war."Jaune said while rubbing his arm

"sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well i like it! Not many people have an apprection for the classics these days."Ruby said i nodded in aggrement

"yeah the classics"jaune said

"so Theo why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?"ruby asked me

"Hmm? as i said it's not thing when i see disaster i help and disaster is going to happen but the princess keep's inturpting me"i aswer to ruby ruby smiled and nodded

"hmmm... hey where are we going?"ruby asked

"i was just following you two while you two argue"i said scratching my neck

"And i was follow you two too"jaune said

we just stop and stared to each other

"you think there might be a directory?"jaune said

"mabye a food court?"jaune added ruby chuckled while i am looking behind me

"OR we can go to that big door behind us while your talking"i said smirking while ruby is laughing and jaune is rubbing his neck sheepishly

"Ya that will work too"Jaune said

* * *

Me,Jaune and Ruby got in the big door and when we enter we see hundred if not thousand's of student's each siting running and calling each other

"Ruby!" a girl with yellow long hair with some kind of bikers jacket and gaunlets called ruby

"Over here! I saved you a spot!"the blondy girl(yes i will call her blondy)

"oh! hey i gotta go!"said ruby

"I'll see ya after the ceremony!"Said ruby

"Hey,wait!"Said jaune while i chuckled and waved bye

"ahh great where am i supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?Jaune said to himself

"oh god you do not how ladies work do you?lets just go ladiesguy"I said and he nodded

me and jaune just stand near the stage and just exchange some talk when all of a sudden the princess or weiss just point to jaune and that got me and jaune really confuesd then ozpin the porfessor spoke.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief. you have traveled here today in search of hone your craft and aquire new when you have finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. but i look amongst and all i see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so up to you to take the first step." Ozpin inspired then leave for Ms Glynda to report where to go

"you will gather in the ballroom your initiation dismissed"reported glynda

"huh very kinda short mabye somthing is happening? what do you think jaune?"I asked but jaune was not there

"umm jaune?"i looked around and when i see it i groan"how did the this 'ladyguy' survived"

"i am a natural blond you know"Jaune said to weiss and she groan and facepalm

while me i walk to jaune and just groan at his respones

"i don't even -ugh"I groan and face palm

* * *

 **Night time-Ballroom**

 **No one P.O.V**

"Its like a big slumber party!"Yang exlaimed

"i don't think Dad would approve of all the boys,though."ruby said

"i know i do *purr*"Yang purred

and on yang's vision some boys rought housing and some just flexing but when jaune appeared yang said"eww"

"what"s that?"yang asked ruby

"a letter to the gang back at siginal."Ruby said

"i promices to tell them all about beacon and how things are going."ruby added

"Aww that's so cuuuuuute!"Yang smirked but got hit in by a pillow by ruby

"Shut up! i didn't get to take my friends with me to school. its weird not knowing anyone here"Ruby said

"what about jaune he's nice also Theo i toatally saw you staring at him. there you go plus two friends its a 200 percent increase!"Yang just smirked and the staring thing and now ruby glowing red as a rose

"shutupshutupshutup"Ruby said while throwing a pillow

"and i am pretty sure weiss counts as a 'negative friend'."ruby said while puting her face on the notebook

"there is no such thing as negative hjust made 2 friends and 1 enemy!"yang said but got thrown by another pillow

"how do you get this pillow? and look its only been one day. trust me you've got friends all around besides you want i will call theo?"Yang smirked and what caught smirked even more"and speak of the devill there he is!"

and when ruby turn her head her nose feels like to bleed Theo in a white T-shirt and loose shorts coming out of the bathroom and red starts to form on rwby's cheeks then turn even redder because yang to call him here"

"Hey Theo!"shouted Yang

"why don't ya put your sleeping bag here to be with your friend ruby"Yang said while smirking saucily

"umm sure be there"Theo said and place the sleeping bag beside ruby and put it even worse strain on ruby as ruby just scribble feign written words on his notebook

"damn its like a maze in this place its like the forest in mis-..umm what's up with her?"Theo said when looking at ruby furiosly scribbling the notes on the note book

"Oh ruby is just going throught the ages when two different gender together stop being icky for her"Yang just smirked and Ruby oh ruby is just just at her note book and puting her face on it while muttering"shutupshutupshutupshutup!"

and Theo finally understand face turn very red and face is with a very satisfied smirk that he understand.

"umm i think yang you got to stop this or your sister will lose alot of blood from that nose bleed"Theo said while point at the blooded notebook with ruby with it

"eheheh i guess i did get tiny bit more carried away" Yang admitted sheepishly rubbing her head with her own blush painted on her cheeks

"yea think?"Ruby muttered Theo chuckled

then a a candle lit up revealing Blake(in a...wait,What was Blake wearing called?) reading a book

"That girl..."Ruby said

"you know her?"Yang asked

"Not really..."

"well she saw what happened this morning, but left before i could say anything"

"welp,now's your chance!"Yang said while pulling ruby to blake to make her have more 'friends'

"h-hey! wait! what are you doing?!"ruby said while trying to resist yang's might pull but fail Theo find this 'befriending' very amusing and just sit's at his sleeping bag to watch the scene unfold.

"~helloooo~"Yang sing-song while ruby is in the background jaune gone beside theo for curiosity sakes.

* * *

"hey theo what are they doing?"Jaune asked theo

"oh hey jaune,oh its nothing its just ruby's sister trying to help ruby get some friends"Theo said

"by using force?"

"ehh it might be a siserly means you should know how it feel jaune"

"well ya they do use force but -that mean NO offend to girls- there always gentle"

"hmm i don't know how it feel's to have a brother or sister so i don't know"

"your lucky you don't have to share a tv"

"ehehe true but lets just watch these scene unfold"

* * *

"I believe you two may know each other"Yang said while ruby cross her arms while facing behind

"aren't you that girl that exploded?"blake asked

"uhh yeah!.My name's Ruby"Ruby said reaching a hand but got REJECTED and romove her hand

"but, you can just call me...crater"ruby said but trailed jaune and Theo is chuckling on the exchange

"actually, you can call me ruby"ruby just added

"...okay"black said while reading the book

" _what are you doing?_ "Yang wispeared

" _I don't know help me_ "Ruby wispeared back

"so what's your name?"yang asked

"blake..."Black said boredly

"well,Blake,I'm Yang! ruby's older sister!I like your bow!"Yang said

"thanks"blake said

"it goes great with your..Pajamas!"Yang said

"right"blake said boredly

ruby and yang nervosly laughing while in the back jaune is just holding a laughter and theo is cringing and really want to the helpful side of theo won out and theo stand up to help the sister's 'friending progress'.

"your a bookworm ay"Theo said while supriseing the sisterly sister

"yes correct"Blake said

"what's the book about? it might be intresting for me,or for this girls here"theo smirked while the girls have different has a hint of dusty red and yang just just smirk at theo for the help

"oh well its about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over one of the souls body"Blake explain

"intersting"theo said

"Oh yeah... that real lovely"yang said clearly unintrested

"I Love Book!"Ruby said

"Yang used to read to me every night before of heroes and monsters...they're one of the reasons i want to be a huntress."Ruby added

"oh why is that?Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"i'm hoping we all a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child."

"unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"

"well that's why we're here...To make it better"

while after that exchange word yang hugged ruby hard and they start a sisterly fight

"so this is what having sibling is about man i am lucky"Theo chuckled while bring his yellow book and opening it and reading notice it and ask what is it.

"um hey did not catch your name i'm blake." Blake said while eyeing the book

"Oh name's theodoric or theo for short"theo said while looking at each page of the yellow covered book

"what book is that?"blake said curiously

"oh this well its a-"theo said but go inturupted

"what in the world is on over here?!"Weiss said

"don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"Weiss said that look to her left and saw the sisterly"Oh not you again!?"said yang and weiss together.

"shh guys, she's right! people are trying to sleep"Ruby said shhushing the two

"ugg blake do me a favor and blow out the candle"Theo groan luckkly jaune already gone back to his sleep bag and theo already gone to his sleeping bag

"oh now your on my side"Weiss said

"I was always on your side!"

"ya what's your problem with my sister!?"Yang shouted to weiss

"she's only trying to be nice!"

"she's a hazard to my health" Weiss counter

"GOD DAMN IT YOU THREE JUST SLEEP GOOD NIGHT!" theo shouted to the three then the candle's blown out


	4. Chapter 4 The Test

**HI every one here comes the next chapter i will try to post as every saturday or friday i will try my best well then here we go!**

* * *

Theo rubbed his eyes then stretch his arm,He look around many are still left in the ballroom people are packing up going to the comfort room and also a teleporting girl talking to a guy that think's it nor... wait am i seeing a teleporting...girl?.

" _is everything in this school even normal?Mabye her semblence is teleportation?"Theo thought_ but quickly shake it out before he turn san anything weird again thought really already found many things weird but this take the cake.

Theo packed up his sleeping bag and tie it in his bag.

Theo's bag style is mix with modern and steampunk style with also some kind of meachanics a clininder shape on the side with different color.

He place the bag in the back and gone outside to find the canteen to eat,and mabye to eat some candy?

Theo pullout his smartphone sized smartphone and check the map to where the canteen see,after ozpin complete his speech miss goodwitch told us that those who have a scroll can now see the map to where we can go and can not so there won't be some acident like ruby jaune and Theodoric to get lost.

* * *

 **After breakfast at the canteen**

After Theodoric finish breakfast,He went to the locker are just few people(fanus included) and few other's that he know ,Yang,Jaune,Weiss and Pyrr...wait pyrrha?when theodoric spotted pyrrha he walk to pyrrha and spoke to her

"Well Well look who it is the Invincible Girl did expect you to be here at beacon."Theo cross his arm and smirked at a jump pyrrha it also got the attention of weiss as he look at theo weirdly.

"same here 'lightning hand'"Pyrrha faced and put her hand at her hips and smirked when she saw theo turn red

"god damn it pyrrha!, i thought you forgot that title,And plus it sound really damn dirty"Theo said

"that's what happen when you 'accidently' shot out our porfessor with that book of yours"

"i was testing the book i did not know it summons lighting!"Theo said while trying to open his locker beside pyrrha to get his markshot and silver wall(recto and verso).

"wait wait you summon lightning with your hand? did he use dust?"Weiss intervin when she heard pyrrha that theo shot out lightning with his hand

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **"** I feel my sword hand twitches with excitment from another world!"

"what are you talk about now owain?"

"ahh nothing severa!"

* * *

"umm well you see i-"Theodoric was going to say somthing but got cut out by the flirting of jaune.

"Hello guys and gals its me jaune arc nice to meet you."said jaune while weiss is clearly annoyed weiss did not see that theo sighed with relief and pyrrha with a very happy face and a big smile

" _Well i be jaune's flirting work on the celebrety now let's see how oblivous he is"_ Theodoric thought with a hidden smile on his face

"You again?"weiss with a annoyed voice

"Nice to meet you jaune!"Pyrrha said with an exitment in the voice

but got push away by jaune to talk with weiss pyrrha with a clearly suprise and a tiny bit annoyed while theo just laugh his ass off

"haha welp pyrrha look's like jaune is not one of your fans"Theo said when his laugh dies off then reaching out his hand to help pyrrha

"I am suprise that even Some one does not know me this is pretty new to me .Well After my fame that is."Pyrrha accepting his hand

"Well atleast i treat you as a person than a celebreaty"said theodoric

"well really we are both pordigy AND celebreaty .Its just i got more popular that you"Said pyrrha,Which is kinda true the last time he got swarm by people was a long time when i ture more avarge and no longer a prodogy reason Theo kinda lay off form the study to romove his pouplarity for varius reason even still been praise with the use of difference weapon that made atlas a little jealous. of course why will i tell?

"well i did not know your a prodigy theo"Yang said while walking to theo a pyrrha followed by ruby behind yang

"It's not really a big deal i-just you know really am just real good."Theodoric said

"oh your really good aye what else are you good at"Yang winked at theo

theodoirc was about to open his mouth but ms goodwitch anunnce all first year student to report beacon cliff.

when Theo tourn back he saw jaune pinned by pyrrha's spear by the hood of the jacket and also heared pyrrha saying"it was nice neeting you"with a replay from jaune's mouth"likewise"

"havin'some touble there ladykiller?"yang said

"i don't understand... My dad said all women look for is confidence?!.where did i go wrong?"jaune said getting up to walk to the outside

"well you know what they say women are complicated"Theo shrugged

"*sighed* mabye your right come on let get going"sighed jaune walking with ruby yang and theo

"soo i have been meaning to ask you look younger theo care to ask?'Yang said

"what's that soppose to mean?"Theo said narrowing his eyes at yang while yang raised his arm and said

"woah i did not mean that i mean your like the same age of ruby but a tiny bit older"

"*sighed*well that is ture i am really 16 year's old i gone to combat school a bit early than a few people"sighed theodoric

"you have been allowed to gone to combat school THAT early in combat school how ya do it"Yang generly curious but also picked up jaune a ruby also curious that Theodoric is ALMOST the age of ruby

"well you see i got a SPECIAL CASE that can be useful as a huntsmen and dangerous if against"

"How dangerous is it?"ruby asked while walking

"well you got to duel me first to see it"Theo said to ruby

"Oh we will."Said Ruby and yang

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

"For years you have trained to become today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."said Ozpin

"Now,I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of today , allow us to put an end to your confussion, you will be given teammates...Today."explained Glynda while ruby made scared noises

"these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at it is in your best intrest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."ozpin explained while sipping some cup of joe

Cue the cute scared ruby noise

"That being said,the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years"Ozpin explain

cue ruby saying 'what!' but-no-one-reacted-or-see-whatsoever

"see i told you ren"said nora to ren

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the will meet oppostion along the not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."ozpin said in a aberse way

cue jaune's nervous laugh

"you will monitored an graded for the duration of your intiation. but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. each pair must choose one and return to the top of the will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you there any question?"

"um ya sir-"jaune attepted to asked but got intercept by a semingly louder voice of ozpin

"Good!Now,take your positions"

Everyone got to position ruby reaching her sythe yang taking her aviator shades weiss reading a glyph theodoric getting his backpack and pressing the button for flames to come out puting on his spare googles and pyrrha putting her shield up for preperation well except for One.

"Uh sir? I've got,um a question."Jaune wanted to asked while weiss catapults

"so this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?"jaune asked to ozpin while more student launch up ahead

"No. You will be falling."Ozpin plainly said

a girl with steampunk style uper chestplate with brownpant's googles in her forhead with brown hair and green eyes with fingerless gloves with a steam punk style sword sheathered at her side and what seems like a steampunk gausses rifle with a scope launch right ahead living a trial of white smoke while getting launch

"oh i see,so,like, did you hand out parachutes for us? like mabye theodoric's backpack?"

nora scream with joy when launched

"No. you will be using your own landing stratygy, and theodoric actually own's it"Ozpin said yet again plainly

"uhhuh... Yeah."said jaune while Theodoric look at ruby and yang one last time and place his googles and mock salute the two and blast off living a trail of black smoke form the jet pack of theodoric

then yang wink at ruby put on her shades and wa- oops wrong fic i mean is yang got launch away with ruby giving a smile to jaune then launch away.

"So,um,what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY"said jaune but got cataplted away

ozpin and glynda watch as they fly away

"your enjoying this are?"Glynda asked ozpin

"this is a one's a life time thing no one can do this except me"Ozpin said while sipping some infinite coffee.

* * *

Ahhh,its a beautiful day outside, bird are sing the flowers are blooming. Day's like these kids like you?should be figuring out how to land...no seriously these kid got tose out by a priniciple and they thought there gonna have a bad time...ANYWAYS nvm that after that pleasent music the black bird got kidd by a mack 2 ruby while shouting"Birdy! No!"

Everyone land safely ruby use her sythe a swing set weiss use a glyph to push her to go to a more desire place pyrrha use her supprisingly strong shield to crash through trees ren twilaround the tree theodoric use his jetpack to go faster and land saftly at the ground and of course yang screeming with delight as she went and go to with her gaunlet shotgun like a crazy girl on drugs.

* * *

 _ **Ruby P.O.V**_

" _Gotta find yang. gotta find yang gotta find yang gotta fiiiiiind.."_ I thought sing then shouted"Yannnnng"while running fast as possible

" _Oh this is bad,this is really bad! what if i can't find her?what if someone finds her first?" i thought while running without suprising running into trees._

" _there always jaune...He's 's funny!I don't think he's very good in a figh, though...Oh what about blake?So mysterious,so she like's books!Well,then again,i'm not sure i'd be able to hold a conversation with her...There's also Theodoric nice like jaune and kind enough and also a bit mysterious how he he is also very secretive i guess...Ugh! Okay...who else do i know in this school?There's Yang,Theodoric,Jaune,blake and..."i_ stopped running when is stopped i saw the next girl that can be my partner" _Weiss_ "

but weiss walk run away then i shouted"Wait where are you going?" but ignored by weiss :(

"We're supposed to be teammates..."Imutted while kicking the grass

i was about to walk away to find yang when weiss walk to me ME! and grab my hood and said"By no means does this make us friends."

"you came back!"I said while get pulled by my hood i did hear a small scream but i ignored it

* * *

 ** _narrator P.O.V_**

Theodoric use his jetpack to hover his jetpack,But while hovering he saw 6 young griffons going full speed ahead to bring out his markshot and turn the saber to a rifle then fliped the switch for non automatic,aimmed the sight then.. ***BANG**BANG**BANG***.3 glowing cyan bullet came out of the gun hitting two of the griffin got hit in the wings and then the bullet exploded frezzing the wings of the griffin imoblizing it and falling to the of the griffin got hit in the head got shards of ice in it's head,leaving only 4 griffins left

when Theo was going to shoot again somthing flash across his eyes a ***ZWOO***.then a flash of blue came out from the ground hitting one of the griffin look down and saw a girl with some kind of gauss rifle and wear's a steampunk with brown hair and green eye re focus on the 3 remaining griffins he turn the rifle back to a saber when the griffins is close activate his jetpack foward,then lift his saber then charged with a ***SLASH*** one of the griffin died,he then bring his shield to blocking the scratch was about to infillict then ramed the griffin and behead the griffin with two slash.

one of the griffin was about to attack the behind of theodoric but got vaporise by the gauss rifle of the turn back and stared at the black dust at his back then look at the girl then salute her then gone to the ground.

"thanks for the help there,name's Theodoric Alastair or theo for shot"Theo bring his hand for a hand shake

"ohh! Nice to meet you theo, Name's Layna Walker or just layna" Layna accept the hand shakes exctingly

"well your..exctied to meet people"

"well i notice the style of your jetpack and backpack...AND it pretty rare to see a steampunk fan around here" Layna smile

"hehe well that's true i got to admit,come on i know where to go,i have been hovering for a while now"theo then walk south followed by is just behind theo observing his backpack that can turn to a jetpack with steampunk style.

* * *

 **After a while.**

Yang and Blake finally reach the temple and their the 2nd batch to reach the temple.

"think this it?"Yang asked

Blake stayed silent and walk to the the duo reach the ruin they heard a voice to the side.

"well look's like were not the first"yang and blake look for the origin of the voice and where they stand is Layna and Theodoric standing there.

"took you long enough Theo thought you never showed up"Yang said with a sway of a hip"who's your partner?"

"her name is Layna"Said theo looking at layna and layna just waved her hand and yang returned too

layna and theo walk to the ruin and look around the pieces"chess pieces?"Theo said

"Huh hey theo!"theo looked at layna with a rasied eyebrow"how about rook?"Layna asked

theo shrugged and made a 'go on' motion to get the rook and she did,she took the black rook then walk to theo to talk things how will they leave thing's dramaticly and blake took the white knight

then rustling leaves at right of the and pop out is a guy with green hair with blue eyes with some kind of ninja style shirt and pants with a holster of a two daggers in the side of his him was a girl with white t shirt with aviator jacket with bronish jeans with red hair yellow eyes holding two saber and seems like a at the bottom of the saber has a revoler canester at the bottom.

"oh look like were not the first Olisa"said the green hair guy to what to be the girl named olisa nodded

"it would seem"olisa muttered

"Hiya name's yang my patner here is name blake. those two behind me is Theodoric the girl over there is theodoric's partner name layna"Yang said while pointing to blake theodoric and Layna

"name is Ben,Ben stenner and my partner Olisa rein"Said was going to say somthing when a VERY manly scream was shouted to the sky.

"Some girl's in trouble!"yang said

"did enyone hear that?"Yang asked and look at the others and they nodded

Yang saw somthing that theodoric pulled out a long blowpipe with a small vial dust dropper,he took a small cyan dust vial and dupped it in a bullet inside it then close the cover and hold it in his left hand while pressing a button on his back pack to appear a tub perfect for blowing the pipe

"what is that theo?"Yang asked

"hmm oh this is-"theo got interupted(seriously theo always get inturupted)

"Heads! uppp!"Ruby shouted

ruby was falling but got pushed by a thrown jaune to a tree

"um yang did your sister just fall from the sky?"Theo said dumbstruck by the sudden entrance

"I-"said yang but inturupted

"Yeehaw"said nora riding the ursa at the neck

"aww its broken"said nora when the ursa fall to the ground

"nora?"said ren

"please don't ever do that again." when ren look at nora she disapear to the ruin to get the white rook while ben and olvia was going to get the other black rook nora teleported to the white rook and shock both of them for a few seconds

nora then sing 'i am the king of the castle' then ren shout nora's name to come here

"hehehe, coming Ren!"said nora with a mock salute skipped to nora

"did that girl just ride in on an ursa?"asked blake,while theodoric and layna saying which of those two are the best entrance yet so far.

"I ha-"yang got inturupted again by pyrrha runing to them with a giant scorpion behind her while shouting jaune

Ruby got down the tree beside yang

"ruby!"Yang said

"Yang"Ruby said prepearing a hug

"Nora!"Nora said getting between them

"did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"asked Layna

"Grr i can't take it anymore!"yang said with red eyes and flame apearing

"could everyone just chill out for two seconds before somthing crazy happen's again?"

after two aganizing second somthing crazy happen by a single voice.

"Um...Yang"ruby said point up

"I said jump"Ruby said

"she's gonna fall"Blake said

"she'll be fine."Ruby reassure

"she's falling"Ben said

but while that is happening theo ready his blow pipe then activate a switch,the side of theo's backpack start steaming that got everyone notice,then a cyan blinking speck pass before weiss and exploded to cyan dust.

everyone confussed what his doing then golden circle appear on the bottom of theodoric and put his left hand pointing to the dust with his palm open, then a circle ring apeared on the palm of theo, then he pushed the circle and a pair of golden dot's went to the cloud of dust.

when weiss pass through the cyan dust something grab her when she look and she was shocked she was slowly being carried bridal style by a blue eyed clone of theo,the clone use his blue jectpack to slowly dropped to the drop to the ground to the gang.

meanwhile at the ground everyone is dumbstuck with silence while jaune finally got to ground stared at the blue eyed clone of theo

"Yo-your semblence is CLONES!"Yang shouted with shocked

"ehh its no big deal"Theo shrugged meanwhile pyrrha got thrown by the deathstalker beside the gang's feet

"Great the gang's all here!"yang said ignoring the calm saying of theo

"now we can die together"Yang sarcasticly say

"not if i can help it!"Ruby said blasting off while yang shouted ruby's name

ruby slam her sythe to the death stalker with no effect then got slashed by the deathstalker's pincher reducing her aura to **%75**

"d-do-don't worry! Totally fine!"Ruby sttured not really fine

ruby shot again at the stalker's face while ruby use her sythe to blast away.

meanwhile the nevermore preapeared a volly of feather's but got inturupted by gausses rifle(Layna)and two gun one lighting to shock it tiny bit the other to frezze it(Theodoric and The frezzing clone)

"go Yang me,my partner and my clone got the nevermore on hold get ruby!"Theo said while shoot volley's of fire bullet the clone then start to turn white" _my clone got 30 second left till it disapeared*_ Theo thought

Yang nodded and rushed to get ruby out of ruby trip on her own cape(that happen to me once so when the wind blow oppsitly so i know how it feel's)the stinger of the deathstalker almost came crashing down when a ice wall appeared to protect.

"You are so childish"weiss said while forming the wall

"weiss?"

"and dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And i suppose, I can be a bit... if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So of you quit trying to show off i'll be... nicer."

"i'm not trying to show off. I want you to know i can do this."

"you're fine."

" _normal knees"wispeared ruby to herself_

Yang run to ruby and hugged ruby while say"So glad your ok."

meanwhile the nevearmore with electric mark's and ice on the bottom of the chest is circling back

"Um guys that thing is circling are we gonna do?"jaune said in a panicked voice

"look there's no sense in dilly-dallying."Weiss said

"our objective is right in front of us."weiss added

"She's right, our mission is to grab the artifact and make it to the cliffs"said ruby going to get the white knght while jaune said something about 'run and live' he took the white rook.

the wall that weiss created is starting to break.

"time we left"Ben said

"right. let's go"ruby said running the others follow to the edge of the cliff

* * *

 **Time skip to a old temple.**

The 12 Hunters in training,ran to the temple but followed by the nevomore. thehuntersin training hide behind the pillars. seeing the nevearmore going to the top of the tower of the temple then.. ***SCREEECH*** goes the nevomore attaracting about 10 griffins to the battle.

"Welp more griffins that's great"Theo mouttered while activating the jetpack.

the deathstalker crash to the behind the lines rushing to the battle.

"Oh man run!"Jaune shouted while running with pyrrha

"Hey Ben!,Olisa! Me and Layna Might need help with these griffin!"Theo shouted to the two and they nodded and start shooting griffin down.

Layna and nora started shoot the nevomore to distract it while Theo up in the air shooting the griffins with auto mode, Theo manage to kill about 2 griffins far away with

while blake and ren slash the deathstalker to distract it for nora to be carried away by weiss.

Olisa and ben ran with ruby and yang to the bridge while theodoric keep on shooting the nevomore when the nevomore rammed the bridge then rammed theodoric in the chest.

"Theodoric!"Layna shouted with concern as she watch theo got rammed

"grr...Take This!"Theo then split his shield and quickly stab the eye twise then jumped nevomore almost crash to the two and barly miss it.

"you all right Theo?"Layna asked with olisa and ben behind

"i'm all on lets try to kill those griffins while ruby and her team to kill that nevermore"Said theodoric when standing up keeping the shield on the side and place it in a place hold so the half shield won't fall but can not use the smg.

Theo,Layna Ben and Olisa went running to the pillar just to rumble to rumble till going to stable seeing the 8 remain griffin when they saw it Theo shout it "Change to range if you got!"Layna then glowed with a color of dusty brown then the weapon start glowing brown also with the three beside layna

"alright i buff our weapon it only can be use with the canestier your using now make it count"layna then charged her gauss rifle with the power of a red energy crystal,theo then aim his markshot to kill as many griffin,Ben change both his dagger to a revolver start aiming,Olisa start aiming his cutless sword up and started to glow green then when the griffins are at range everyone pulled the trigger... ***BANG*** every weapon start firing olisa started late then her eyes start blink in yellow ***BANG*** unlishing a fury of bullets with a shdow of olisa every time she reloaded or pull the trigger.

no griffin servived the volly of bullets from the the four trainnes. after all the griffins died the 4 change target to the 4 reload to the next clip,Layna again start buffing their weapon and fire at the and her group also fire.

with almost no effect the nevomore crashed to the tower the 4 saw the tower crumbling they also saw ruby's group jumping to each rock of and the 3 all ran to ruby and weiss that were talking.

"we already killed the group of griffin and the nevomore has no effect on our guns"Theodoric said to ruby while ruby heared what theo said she also watch as blake swing and yang shoot her a bulb appeared on ruby

"I got a plan cover me!"Ruby said said jumping away while weiss and theo's group covering ruby.

meanwhile the other group(Jaune,Nora,Pyrrha and Ren) were fighting the deathstalker firing everything red firing the stinger and nora shooting some granade canister,But while there firing jaune notice the stinger about to fall off.

"Pyrrha!"shouted Jaune pointing at the stingers

"Got it!"Pyrrha then throw the shield to cut the sting it work and it fall off the tail to the head of the deathwalker. then the shield went back the pyrrha

"Nora Nail It!"Shouted Jaune to Nora,Nora nodded

"Heads Up!"Nora shouted to pyrrha then pyrrha pu the shield up for nora to launch up,then **..*BAM*** Nora lunch up to the sky then shot while midair for extra speed and nailed the coffin for the death group then jump to stable ground and the 4 collapse to the ground now watch at the grounp of ruby and Theo as they prepare the plan of ruby.

Yang fired her slavo to the nevomore just knoking it to the side the the nevomore charged yang while yang charge with a battle cry to the mouth of the nevomore then keep on shooting the mouth of the nevomore.

"I Hope Your Hunger!"Said yang with each salvo unleash inside the mouth. Then Yang filiped to land on the floor,While the nevomore crashed to the side of the cliff.

yang ran to ruby while 2 clones of Theo whith cyan ice again shoot some explosive ice bullets while weiss charged to the nevomore unleashing ice to finally stop it's stragele.

The ribbon of Blake was thrown to yang then got pushed by weiss turn the glyph to pull than push to preapear the slingshot

"Of course you would come up with this idea." weiss said

"think you can make this shot?"

"Hmph. Can I?"ruby blink a few time then spoke" can yo-"

"Of course i can!"

then ruby reload her salva then ***Pushed*** goes the sling shot and ruby gone flying. then the sythe contact the neck of the nevomore,When Ruby's feet touch the side of the cliff Weiss activated the glyph then ruby run as fast she can while fire salva after salvo. when ruby reach the top slash goes the neck of the nevomore come the red petals.

"Wow"Jaune in awe

"Welll that was a thing"Theo muttered in awe

"you got to addmit a 15 year can do that? now that is cool"Layna said also in awe Ben and olisa nodded in aggrement

"Also Theo?"Yang said to theo while blake and weiss face theo

"Hmm?"Theo look at yang

"nice work there"Yang said

Theo saluted with thanks.

then the groups move to the cliff to finish this test. and relax for a few minutes at beacon

* * *

 **Meanwhile at a underground base.**

"are you sure he's there?At beacon?"

"Yes he's there sent there for protection from us AND for him to learn to defend himself and the kingdom of renement."

"If you found him WE need to capture him he's the last remaining family member"

"don't worry about it will get him then we can use his power to the fullest potential"

"good good once we cpature him nothing will stop us

* * *

 **There we go! whew 5000! words! there will be few typos and also few mistake and learn as i go write this few reference here and there and the last part for suspence favorite follow and leave a review give me critism i can handle it...not really but supportive critism is welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5 school day

**Stage at Beacon**

* * *

"Ben Stenner,Olisa Rain,Theodoric Alastair,Layna Walker"Said Ozpin while showing the 4 picture of the four people what he said.

"The four of you retrieved the black Rook pieces. From this day foward, you will work together as Team BOLT. Lead By"

"Theodoric Alastair"What Ozpin did not suprise the three but it did suprise Theo,theo is still calculating what just happen,him leader? that is just the four left the stage and sit down.

"haha nice job partner"said Layna while slaping Theo's back.

"yes very well done"smiled Ben patting the shoulder of theo.

"you deserve that spot Theo!"said olisa giving a thumbs up.

"thanks guy really but its no big deal"waving his hand up(jazz style)

"no big deal! you call that no big deal, because that's big deal for me!" smiled Olisa while behind ben.

after team BOLT chat for while they learn that Jaune, Pyrrha, Lie Ren and Nora are team JNPR with the leader Jaune,which suprise team bolt for not making Pyrrha leader, next one is Russel Cardin Dove and Sky there team CRDL leading is Cardin. the final one is ruby,Weiss, Blake and yang in team RWBY leading ruby,that is excitment from team JNPR and team BOLT, both team clapped their hand for the young huntress in training

"talk about destined team,i mean seriously their team's name is their leader minus the w"Olisa joked at the ironic name of team RWBY.

"i know right it like some kind of prediction form Ozpin himself"chuckled Layna

"hehe mabye mabye"said theo

after the ceremony was done the 3 team gone back to their shared domes to fall asleep in the new tomorrow.

* * *

 **The nex** **day ****Professor** **Port's classroom**

* * *

After team BOLT did some spring cleaning at their dome and got themself late from class,team BOLT found them self in a VERY boring story of professor Port, at least that is what Layna and Olisa said. Ben is just scribling about and Theo is well...playing with his semblence. not the tiny clone in his desk fighting that whould be a waste of dust( _but he can do that but and it will use quarter of his dust_ )he's using a glyph and make a tiny raining gold lines that can make patterns, like a snowflake,skull or the emblem of all of renement.

while Theodoric was making patterns with his glyph. Weiss had volunteer to kill a Boarbatusk. Ruby tried to give Weiss some tip how to kill the boarbatusk key word tried, Wiess got disarmed by the Boar but Weiss recovered and killed the boar with the bottom chest of the Boar.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!"praised Port

"I appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."praised Port

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and, stay vigilant. Class dismiss"with that Weiss stomped out while the rest of the student got out of class

"sheesh what's with her?"Jaune muttered to himself

"hey guys i'll meet you at the dorm see ya" Theodoric said waving his arm goodbye to his team

"alright just don't get lost like last time!"Layna exlaimed and theodoric left the class to find the two

* * *

 **School Corridor**

* * *

while Theo was walk in the corridor to find Ruby and Weiss and asked what happenned, but only found ruby mopping around.

"You alright ruby?"theo with concern hint in his voice

"oh hey theodoric ya i am alright."said ruby but Theodoric catch up what happen

"Is this about you being a leader?"

"Am i that easy to read?"

"well one"theo put up one finger"i am the leader of team BOLT so i am experiencing with you. Two"put up another finger"I kinda expected one of your teammates because your team is really...colorful."

"i got to admit it true your a leader of your team, but you got to admit, maybe Ozpin made a mistake."said ruby

"Ruby"Theo putting a hand on her shoulder"It still the first day, you haven't improve yet your having second thoughts, why do you think we attend schools? or attend academy?"He gave ruby a reassuring smile"To improve our skills and i promise you Ruby you will be a great leader some day. You just need to practice and learn what is best."

"Thanks Theo."ruby said with a smile"You know your really good at what your doing you know that."

"Theo Chuckled"hehe what do i say am still improving at you are."

"got to go to my dorm now siya Ruby"Theo got up walk away and waved goodbye.

"bye Theo"ruby walked to the library

* * *

"well at least someone can support ruby while am not here"ozpin said when Theo was about to go to his team's dorm

"Porfessor Ozpin!"Theo shouted in surprise

"No need for such formalities."Ozpin sip his coffee"I thank you for supporting Ruby on what happen today."

"oh it no big deal just helping a friend that's all"

"oh it's a big deal alright. but that is not what i was going to to talk about"

"hmm? then what is it Professor Ozpin?"Theo generly curious

"I might asked when did you discover such semblence?"

"Oh that. Well i discovered when i was still build my weapon what i am using today, i bought some dust then hurry to my workshop at home"said Theo, Ozpin motion to continue.

"But i got ambushed by beowolf, i had to run as fast as possible to the nearest village, but i tripped and some of my vial broke realeasing dust." Theo inhale and exhale"Then a golden glyph appeared my hand and shot out long gold bullet's that hit the dust. then appeared a me clone about 6 of them with a dagger and killed half the beowolf."

"so your semblence appeared on a time need or by emergency i am correct?" Theo nodded"and i prosummed that your semblence has another thing to am i correct?"Theo again nodded"Might want to tell?"

"sorry professor don't want to ruined my element of surprise"theo chuckled

Ozpin chuckled"well i suppose you have a good day Theodoric."Ozpin waved goodbye to theodoric

"Likewise professor"smiled Theodoric waving goodbye

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dome**

* * *

its night at the dome everyone is asleep, Ruby has the curtain's close with light inside the curtain, Yang is snoring and Blake, the door opened on the dorm Weiss entered the room.

She gone to the top bed of ruby. she open the curtain saw ruby fast asleep with book's litered. Weiss is surprise on what she saw, has ruby studied for me? for the team?. She's just place her problem's to her partner and already increase, she already have the leadership burden and she is just only fifteen.

Weiss shook ruby awake and clears her throat to get ruby to wake up.

"*snores**gurgles* Weiss i-i was studying and then i fell asleep i'm sor-"Ruby was apologizing to weiss for disturbing but Weiss put her hand on Ruby's mouth to be quiet

Weiss look around and saw an empty cup and she got an idea

"how do you take your coffee?"Weiss asked with a hint of concern

"i-i don't"

"answer the question!"

"uhh! cream and five sugars!"Ruby quickly said

"*sighed don't move"sighed Weiss then took a cup of coffee under her bed

"where did you get the coffee?"asked ruby

"that's not important here"ruby took the cup of coffee(joe)

"um thanks weiss"

After some akward silence weiss spoke

"Ruby, i know you will have it takes to be a good leader."said Weiss

"just know, that i am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss confidently said

"Good luck studying" Weiss wishes luck

"and also that is wrong by the way"Weiss gone down to get the correct one

"and Ruby?"Ruby look at Weiss at the boor way

"I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid."added then leave to get the right ingredient

Ruby smiled to himself and muttered to herself"huh your Right Theodoric your i will meet up with Theodoric in lunch."

* * *

 **The next day.** ** Beacon's battle arena**

* * *

"Alright student's this is the battle arena where before lunch you will report here in this stage for three randomized battle's duel until your aura is below **20%** "Explain Glynda"any question?"silence and shakes of heads"alright"glynda press a button on her scroll and then the screen show will fight today.

 **Theodoric Alastair Vs Weiss**

"Ok combant's pls come here at the stage to start the fight"glynda said

Theodoric walk to the stage with Weiss not behind

"you can do it Weiss!" ruby cheered

"Do it for Team RWBY!" Yang cheered

"go team" blake said

"You got this partner!"Cheered Layna

"trust in your spirit!"said Ben

"Wooo! Dominate the Battle Theodoric!" Olisa cheered pumping her hands

meanwhile the two gone to battle formation. Theodoric only bring out his shield and split it bringing out blades sting out the edge and a hidden SMG, the combantent are set then...

 **FIGHT!**

Weiss charged with her myrtenaster on front, while Theo jump with a boost from his jetpack and shot at Weiss with his smg, Weiss saw this and backflip from danger while Theodoric charge with half speed on his jetpack while using his left half shield to block the attack from Weiss Rapier, and it hit weiss but theo has to pull back. trying to hit him.

"come on Weiss give me your best shot"Theodoric smirked

weiss shot ice shards to theodoric while he change to fire bullets to melt, some of the ice shard hit him but its not slowing him down, when theo shot some ice shard it make's a smoke screen effect. Weiss is struggling to see the battlefield so she put up her defense, when the smoke was about to disappear a ***BANG** ***** can be heard and soon weiss is being shot in all direction with bullets she use her lyph to jump high up to see the field, what she saw are 4 clones that is holding a glowing red gun with red hair.

 **85%Theodoric and 68%Weiss**

"dammit"weiss muttered

Weiss charged and destroy the 4 clones, lucky for her the clones does not use semblence and aura so their easy to destroy, the two change blow after blow slash after slash jumping ducking and all those acrobatics things. until he kick weiss and she goes flying and hit the wall.

 ***DING***

"Winner Theodoric Alastair" Glynda announce, the student clapped at the battle.

"that was fun. here need help?"Theodoric reaching his hand for Weiss, Weiss accept it

"Thank you i got to admit melting my ice shard make a fog then using your clones to attack me is quiet clever"Weiss said

"well thank you for the compliment"giving a bow to weiss then walk go back to his sit.

after a few matches naming **Cardin Vs Layna** layna won that battle by firing her gauss rifle which is so satisfying then **Blake vs Yang** the two fight for a few minutes but blake is victorous for her speed and semblence shadow.

* * *

 **Lunch canteen**

* * *

While Team BOLT sit with RWBY and JNPR there talking about something's like this example on the bottom.

"Are you kidding me! Theodoric your just saying my fight style is good because you don't want to me to feel bad!"Jaune shouted

"so you don't want my words and want the truth welp here sorry about this"theo inahle"your posture is wrong and need improvement,the way you fight is like a coakroach but very durable i got to admit, and the way you flail around swing your sword you can get hit right in your nuts"said theo smirking when he saw Jaune bury his face from his hand

"i-i mean just use the other don't tell the truth it feels even worse"

"i rest my case"

"oh ya that remind's me"weiss said while looking at Theodoric "Why are you named lightning hand what pyrrha said on the first day?

that everyone got intrested on why his called that and pyrrha is just holding her laughter when she saw Theo sweating

"um w-well you see i uhh"Theodoric look around"Got to go!"Theorun out if the canteen as fast as he can

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"Weiss shouted while chasing Theodoric while the rest just watch thing's onfold

"So Pyrrha why is it he called the lightning hand?"Ruby asked

"Oh you got to dual him first or atleast fight him first to see first hand, and the other one is he 'accidently' shot our professor with lightning"said Pyrrha

"wait wait HE shot his Professor by accident?"yang trying to hold the laughter

"yup that's what happen he got detention that class"Pyrrha said

"Wow i am guessing he is very good at using lightning dust if he can do that"Layna said

"Oh it did not use dust"Pyrrha said waving her hands but what she did not see is the reaction

"What do you mean he does not use dust?"Weiss said when she returned while holding Theodoric from the ear and heard what pyrrha said

"I mean he did not use dust. i know it's surprising but he will only use it in extreme conndition"pyrrha said

"Woah lightning with no dust i can get infinite semblence with that!"Nora said

"And how do you summon this lightning with?"weiss said to the red ear theo.

Theodoric sighed with defeat and place a yellow book on the table that even blake got intrested.

"A book?"Blake asked

"I know what your going to say this is not an instruction to create free lightning i only can use it"theo still rubbing his red ear.

"what do you mean? and what does that title said?"Ruby asked

"the title means thunder. this might make you call me crazy, THIS is a spell book."


	6. Chapter 6 Arena fighting

_**Full soul give's full power.**_

 _ **Half soul give's only half power.**_

 _ **For if you gave half of your soul to whom you trusted, that soul will protect the recivier.**_

 _ **Tho your power will be half as strong , you will gain 2nd chance of life if your other soul been stolen.**_

 _ **but to form your soul to whole is to kill who stole it**_

 _ **or to give another gift for the protecting soul.**_

* * *

 **Canteen**

* * *

"Your bluffing"Weiss said not believing a single thing

Weiss is thinking that his joking mabye kidding

"That's what Pyrrha said when i shot the professor"Theodoric shrugged

"I am with Weiss here Theodoric sorry but you need more proof that a mere book"said Ben with then rest except for Ruby and Pyrrha in agreement.

"welp then i guess we should go to my team's Dome and i will try it on you all"Said Theodoric with a grin and giving a knowing look to Pyrrha, when Pyrrha saw this and she is trying to hold her laughter from what will he do

"alright then lets go everyone!"said Ruby walking to the team's dome with 3 team following, Pyrrha walk faster then wispeared to Theodoric

"Are we really gonna do this to them?"Pyrrha wispeared

"Well they did not believe me, well except for you and Ruby so i can have fun with this only one thing i will do"smirked Theodoric"And beside i know you want to do this with my perspective i am not wrong no?"

"Well...i got to admit this will be fun to watch there faces"Pyrrha admitted then Pyrrha remembered something"Does Professor Ozpin know this?"

"Well yes and no"Theodric scratching his neck"No because i did not tell him and yes might be the rumors on our school"

"well make sense"Pyrrha nodded

"what ya both talking about?"Nora asked

Pyrrha and Theodoric face Nora then Theodoric said"Something"

"aww can i join in!"Nora said

"Later i will tell let's just go to the dome"Theo said nora "awwed" then skipped back to ren while the 3 team walk to the dome

* * *

 **Bolt's Dome**

* * *

the 3 teams reach the dome.

Inside the dome not really enything different, in Theodoric side with the bed has a desk and alot of books with a laptop on the desk, In layna side beside Theodoric(not beside beside) has a weapon workshop to dismantle it and rebuild weapon's with alot of steampunk thing everywhere. Ben's side is nothing special for he just like to meditate in his bed and relax for a while, Layna which is filled with game cartages on her shelf with a weapon holder too.

Theodoric and Pyrrha look to each other and nodded, once all team has entered, the two close the curatin the windows and lock the door so no one can find or hear what is going own

"There were clear"Theo sighed with relif

"Was that nessesary"Weiss with a raised eyebrow

"Hey! try walking in school calling you lightning hand!"Said Theodoric

"... good point"Weiss said

"alright here goes"theodric reach the yellow book and hold it in his right hand"O Theós tis astrapís mou dínei dýnami"Theodroic close his eye then spark of lightning spaz in his eye while the book start glowing and started opening and fliping pages.

the rest of the team step back except for Pyrrha on the power their feeling inside the room.

then theo open his eyes then the book stop glowing but stayed open.

"oh that feels better!"said Theo while smiling

"what was that?"Yang asked

"hmm here"Theodric reach his hand for a shake.

Yang stared at the hand for a while then she shrugged, but one she touch it the book flipied pages, then Yang fill a lightning secation at her hand and let go of his hand.

"ouch! what was that?"Yang said shaking her hand

"hahaha that always work!"Theo laughed while Pyrrha chuckled while the rest just stared at them"well that was the book here let me give you more proof"Then the left hand of Theodric started crackling mightning on his hand

in the room goes awe and ammazement.

"Woah magic is real!"Said Ruby

"well not really"Ruby blinked a few times"This is not magic it's kinda like your aura or semblence it drains things, but it does not drain my aura or dust it kinda drains my energy"

"So if you always use that then you will get tired easily"Ren said while Theodoric nodded"Pretty much"

"and how much does it drain energy?"Weiss asked

"Well i got half tired when i train this with 50 hit, i think i will go unconcius around 100 of usage" then scratching his chin

"can you amplyfy the Lightning power?"Asked Ben

"I think i can but it might give wear me down"said theo

"Oh my god we can prank so many people with that book!" Nora said jumping around"I am already imagining it you zaping everyone's arse while they try to find a lien on the floor"

every one look at Nora with a wtf face while ren just straight face

"Um ren is this normal?"Theo asked Ren he shrugged and just nodded

"well that was a thing now but i am going to asked where do you get that book?"Weiss narrowed her eyes to Theodoric,She is suspecious how did he got that book, A book about draining your energy for power,That should be in a lab or something

"um well you see"He sheepishly scratch his neck"The thing is this book is what was given by my Biological parents when they leave me"tapping his finger everyone gone silnece on the revelation, Theodoric's Parent's are not really their parent but adoptive one no what to do and what to say but Jaune broke the silence

"wait your parent gave you that book before they left you?"Jaune Theodoric nodded

"also my coat too"said theo while pointing at his coat"it is also left for me i think my parents left this coat is it can be use for a blanket when i am just a baby"with a sad voice that his parents just leave him

"hey don't worry were here for you"Ruby said

"thanks Ruby"smiled theodoric

"ya like ruby said were here for you if you need help just asked us alright?"Layna said, theodoric sniled and nodded"Alright"

so this is how real friend's feel like

* * *

 **Next Day Arena**

* * *

 **Cardin vs Theodroic**

"Ohh this going to be fun!"Theo smiling while holding a cylinder and his left arm with markshot

"Your going down punk!"Taunted Cardin but does not affect Theodric

"Oh don't worry i am going to break your leg before you even fight"Smile increase from Theodoric

"Ya!"Nora shouted from the stand

 **FIGHT!**

Before Cardin even start charging he got hit by a cylinder in the head, then it exploded to a cloud of yellow dust that crackled with lightning that hurt's, then somthing grab his soulder and got thrown up but when he turn he saw Theodoric charging, then he exploded forward slashing multpule time, then theo back flipped to the ground and gone to battle stance, while cardin fall down will barly any aura

 **96%Theodric and Cardin 50%**

"That does it!"Cardin charged to attack Theodoric but got shot from behind, he look behind seeing yellow hair clones with yellow rifles, cardin continue to attack by swinging only get a tiny nibble of aura of theodric, by theodoric's dodging

"Hold Still!"Growled Cardin while swinging

"Did you really think your enemy will just stand still?"Smirked Theodoric when he saw seething with anger"Your really aragont if your thinking like that"

"Shut up!"Cardin just keep swing his mace on only one thing on his mind Hit theodoric.

"You can't hit me~"singed theo cardin missed again"ahahah come on hit me i am right here"

"Gahh!"Growled Cardin and charged full speed

then Theodric stop running and duck from the incoming mace attack then theo punched Cardin's guts and he gone flying

 **95% theodoric and cardin 14%**

 **End Fight**

"Winner Theodric Alastair"Anounnce Glynda everyone calped their hands

the two went back to their seat with their team, meanwhile Cardin clench his fist and glared at Theodoric

"next fight is"Glynda press the botton and it appeared

 **Jaune Vs Layna**

Layna got to stage and prepare her gauss rifle, while Jaune groan and get to stage

"good luck jaune your gonna need it!"Layna said

"Thanks"Jaune gone to battle stance

"No seriously your gonna need it"layna said it seriously

 **FIGHT!**

they spin around for with guard up and ready, especialy Jaune, then Layna shot him with her Gauss rifle it pushed jaune far and dazed him,Jaune shakes his head but just in time he dodge Layna's cutlass firesword.

Ohh! nice dodge your not hopeless after all"Layna smiled

"Thank for that complement"Jaune dryly said with a drip of sarcasam

"don't worry i will give you some challenge"Then Layna charged to jaune with slashing jaune with her cutlass hitting his aura steadly, then got shot by Layna's pistol in her hips with 12 rounds she shot all rounds of it then place it back, she keep slashing and backfliping and jumping over jaune's head until jaune's aura is low

 **98%Layna Walker and 15%Jaune Arc**

 **End F** **ight**

"Winner Layna walker!"announce Glynda again everyone clapped their hand

both of them went to their team's seat

"the next round will begin, and today's fight will be..."glynda push the button

 **Ben Stenner vs Olisa Rain**

"Oh alright! finally!"Olisa shouted then ran to the stage while Ben also walk to the stage

"don't hold back just because were teammates alright?"Said Olisa bring west wild(A cutlass sword with a revolver like weiss)

"Oh don't worry i will not hold back"said ben taking his dagger truned them into a revolver.

"huh dual wielders wonder who will win?"Theodoric asked layna

"Not sure but gonna bet on Olisa"Smiled layna

"eh lets see"he look back again at the stage as it count down

 **FIGHT!**

Olisa dodge from the left as Ben shot multiple salvo of both revolver of Ben, Olisa jump high up wa about to slash Ben when he turn one of the revolver to a dagger and block the the other cutlass and the other using the base of the revolver as intercept both of them back flip but Olisa already charge with the both of the part revolver of Olisa, and slash Ben, he turned his other revolver to a dagger and go to the defensive from the barrage of slashes from Olisa.

"sorry Ben but gonna finish it"she back flipped and face Ben

Then..Olisa eyes start blinking then she charge fast, ben did well on start but on the upcoming attack turning faster and faster he can't defend no longer and he got slashed one last time then match end.

 **14%Ben Stenner and 40%Olisa Rain**

"winner Olisa Rain"Announced Glynda

"haha pay up Partner"Layna smiled but that gave theodoric a confuesed look

"Huh? what do you mean? i did not bet?"Theo confused on what layna said

"yes you did you said 'eh lets see' that mean you voach for Ben!"Layna said

"ughh ill give you 5 lien and that is it i don't want to argue"Groaned Theo and gave the 5 lien to Layna which she took it happily

"thank you very much~"said Layna taking the lien

"welp let's see what this year is going to be"Muttered to himself then look at his teammate and his friends and think.

this year will be fun

* * *

 **This chapter is kinda like i am testing how i can add attack and defend and also try to do some fighting scene which i am still new**

 **the next chapter is going to add some develop and insight on team BOLT anyway's the next chapter will mabye tomorrow or at sat/sun**

 **Have a great day favorite review and follow this story will help me and make me pretty happy.**


	7. Chapter 7 secrets reveal

**Arena**

Cardin and jaune clashing together sword vs mace, mace vs sword, but unlike those action you see on movies, in here jaune is patting hard exhausted while cardin din't even break a sweat.

Jaune charged while yelling jaune swipe his sword but cardin dodge _(i don't know how he can't even hit cardin for he litterarly have big armor)_ and cardin hit jaune shield right off his arm while jaune got knoke out to the floor.

Jaune get's up holding his sword both his hand and charged again, but got intercepted by cardin's mace.

"This is the part where you lose"Cardin taunted

"Over my dea-*grunted*"Cardin use his talking to his advantage and hit him in the family jeweler and got back down hugging the floor.

Cardin was about to finish the job but then...

 ***DINGGG***

"Cardin that's enough."Glynda walk between the fight to stop Cardin for continue

"Cardin is the winner of the last match today"Glynda announced the screen seeing jaune at red and Cardin still at green, jaune look at the scroll watch in his arm to check his aura and its red alright

 **Cardin 99% and Jaune 15%**

"Mr Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a ournament style duel,This would indicate that jaune is no longer fit for battle"Glynda explained to the First year class while look at her scroll

"Mr Arc"Glynda face the crouch sit Jaune

"Please try to refer to your scroll watch during combat, gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropirate to attack or when to go to a...defensive stratyegy"Glynda explain with a stoic demmenor.

"we wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?"Glynda said to jaune.

"Speak for yourself. it like his not suppose to be here"Cardin muttered to himself while walking away, He din't notice that Jaune flinch and stiffen for a few second almost no one notice. Pyrrha and Theodoric notice this and look at Jaune with concern on what happen.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away, It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start's arriving in vale, so keep practicing!"Team RWBY(Except for blake)Shake with excitment well yang and weiss have controlled but ruby has more childish shake, that make Theodoric chuckled, that also got layna and Olisa for a good blackmail for him both smirked at that.

"Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament, will be representing all of Vale."

 ***RINGGGG***

Every student started leaving with Jaune also but his head down with shame, Pyrrha saw this and started growing concern, but then she got push in the back

when she look at the back she saw Theodroric smiling and giving a 'go on help him' to jaune she smiled and nodded and went to jaune to comfort him.

"What's up with Jaune?"Ruby asked Theodoric when she got behind him.

"I am lost as you ruby"the clone maker sighed

"Should we help him?"Asked Ruby

Theodric smiled at ruby's egearness to help her friend's"Don't worry His partner will do the job for us"

"Well ok then come Theo let's eat something i am starving"Ruby smiled and drag his arm by. Meanwhile a guy named tucker heard this and said"Bow chick bow wow" in the background

"Hey hey ruby no need to rush it"Theo chuckled as he get dragged by ruby to the canteen.

"Are you think what i am thinking?"Olisa asked

"If you thinking i ship it then yes yes i do"Layna smiled and bump her fist on to olisa

 **Canteen**

"There we were in the middle of the night..."Dramaticly saided by nora for effect

"it was day"Ren plainly added

"We were surrounded by Ursai"

"they were beowolves."

"Dozen's of them!"Nora jumped to try to jump them but no one jump from susprise.

"But they were no match but in the end...Ren and i took them down! And made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"*Sighed* she's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now.."sighed ren at nora's antic personality.

"you know i am wondering how do you handle her persenality"Theodric asked while Layna nodded with agreement.

"You'll get use to it when she's always beside"Ren answered

"i will never understand"theodoric imagining how is it with traveling with nora everyday he shuddered at the experinence

"I am guessing that is why she always eat's pancakes i guess"Ben muttered

"Well yes your correct on that account Ben."Nora heard what Ben muttered so she answered it nicely and plainly, while Ben just blink a few times and continue eating while talking with Olisa about the 'dance of death' strategy.

Pyrrha got tired on looking at a distress Jaune and asked"Jaune are you ok?"

it take jaune out of thoughts for a few seconds then said"Huh?Oh, Yeah! Why?"

"well you my good pal you seem really...off"Theo with a conceren voice. everyone caught up what Theodric said and look at Jaune, Even Blake stop reading her book and stare at jaune.

"Eh, guys, i'm fine... Seriously look!"Jaune nervously laugh while give a force smile and a thumbs up

Cardin's voice can me hear laughing and mocking a brown hair girl with fanus rabbit ear. Jaune look at Cardin with a fist and an angry face. Theodric and the rest of the gang saw this and feels bad, but what they did not know is that Theodoric is texting someone for odd reason

"Hey Partner what are you doing"Layna asked when she saw her partner texting someone.

"Oh you'll see just you wait"Theodroric smirked at Cardin like something is happening

"What do you me-"Yang was about to asked but got inturupted by a loud door opening

"CARDIN WINCHESTER! STAY AWAY FROM MY TEAMMATE!"A shout can be heard to the one who open the door.

it's coco the 2nd year student of beacon and also the partner of the rabbit fanus that got bullied named Velvet.

and she's not happy.

"wha-what how did yo-"Cardin got inturupted when he got smashed by coco's briefcase in the face...hard(yeouch!)

everyone in the canteen wince at the smack Cardin got delivered, there is few things that made Coco mad, loosing, her favorite clothes store getting destroy and most of all messing with her partner.

"If i see you bullying my teammate i will ensure that i will castrate you of your short thing of yours got it!?"Coco angrly said, who are on listening shot paled on what coco said mostly the boys. Cardin nodded weakly and team CRDL left the canteen to the next classroom to avoid Coco's glare

"what does castrate means?"Ruby asked Yang, and she paled when she heard that.

"um well you see um"Yang suttured on what to say

"Ruby just forget what that word means here have a cookie"Theodroic toss the cookie to ruby which she grab and ate it, Yang gave a sighed of relif and a thumbs up from yang.

"How did you get that cookie?"Nora asked with generaly curiousity

"same how i do this,here have a pancakes"Theodric tosses three small pancakes straight to nora mouth which she get greatfully

"mmm~ you know these pancakes are good"Compliment Nora

"just don't get use to it"Theodroic plainly said and nora just mock salute him gone back to sit at her place.

what they did not know is that Coco and velvet approach team BOLT with RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey Theodoric"Theodoric look at Coco when she called his name"Thanks for warning me about my partner getting bullied."that suprise the rest of the team and Theodoric's partner goes a "Ohhh" when she realize what her partner doing texting.

"Hey it's no problem now were even on what happen when we first met"theo rubbed his neck on the acicdent what happen when he met Coco

"haha yes i had to chase you all over the campus on what you did"Coco playfuly glare him"but got to admit your pretty tough to find ones you hide"

"the reason you found me is because your partner smell me"Theodoric chuckled

"thank you for calling Coco to help me"Velvet went beside Coco and smiled

"Hey no problem just glad your ok."Theodoric smiled back at velvet.

"alright me and Coco got to go siya later theodoric"Velvet waved goodbye to theodoric while coco not close behind

"how did you meet Coco anyways?"Weiss asked

"oh um well you see i was just working on a prototype of markshot using rail gun like Layna"The theodoric rubbed his neak sheepishly"

"then it mulfuction right?"Ruby said with a rasied eyebrow it look's like ruby has experience

"yup and i kinda destroy Coco's beret by acident"He tapped his finger wait for the is silent but ben broke the silence

"Huh so that is why you look like you got beaten to the ground when you return"Ben rubbing his chin while remembering him with a bruied face and crouch down position.

"Wait i thought you said you got sick by ravish by evil Squirrls!"Olsia Shouted, JNPR RWBY and BL(O)T stared at Olisa blanky then at theodoric.

"Look i don't work under preasure ok?"Theodoric complained, then everyone laughed except for blake,ren and Weiss who just smiled and chuckled(well Weiss is more a scowl but mentaly she's smiling at it)

"Anyways Jaune just remember were here for you your partner is here for don't be scared for asking help anytime alright jaune?"Theodoric said in a very reasuring voice

"i-"Jaune began but Theodoric got inturupted

"If you make another exuse on Cardin being partical jokes i am going to do what Coco was about to do"Warned Theodoric, Jaune paled and weakly nodded, theodoric smiled

"Alright let get to Oobleck's class before were late"the teams nodded and went to Mr Oobleck class after they finish lunch.

Unkown to them the Bully that got smack by coco. Clench his fist while glaring at Theodoric and want revenge on him.

 **Oobleck Class**

Profe-Doctor Oobleck Caboose explain the right's of fauns rights revolution and about the faunus war. and that human kind really want to concentrate faunus population in menagerie the bottom right island on renement.

Doctor Oobleck also called on that humans always undermested the faunus, Jaune woke up for that Cardin Flick a paper shape triangle, but doctor caboose notice that Jaune has woke up so he ask a question to him if atleast he know's

"Mr Arc!, Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! excellent!"Porfessor Oobleck zummd a while then sip on the coffee

"Now Mr Arc, if you were just sleep right now you should know this question"Doctor Oobleck clear his throat"Now what does the faunus advantage had over Genreal Lagune's forces?"

"Uhhhh... the answered. The advantage... of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff is..."Jaune heard a clearing throat seeing Pyrrha pointing to her eyes and making circles like glasses with also a lip sink of something.

"Um, B-binoculars!"Jaune said confidently, but the students laughed, Pyrrha just facepalm and sighing.

"Very funny Mr Arc"Oobleck sipping his infinte coffee.

"Cardin! perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"said Oobleck looking Cardin

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."Cardin with no shame on the Faunus on class, Doctor Oobleck just shake his head with disapointment at the thought.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"Pyrrha said

"What? you got a problem?"Cardin Growled.

"No, i have the answer, it's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."explained Pyrrha.

"another to trash and punish"Cardin growled under his breath

"General Lagune was inexperinece and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. his massive army was outmatch, and the general was captured."Blake continued what Pyrrha will say. Oobleck nod his head with approval.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a faliure."Blake roasted Cardin while he growled and try to get up.

"OHHHH get burn!"Theodoric outside the teacher view shouted

"Mr Winchester. Please take your seat" and Cardin obeyed relentlesly

"Now!"Shouted Oobleck"Mr Arc and Mr Winchester both see me after for additional readings"Jaune Froan with a "ohh"

"Right then on to the next lesson"Oobleck sipping his coffee

"does anyone know what is a half-breed is?"Layna raised her hand"Yes Mrs walker"

"A half breed is part human part Faunus"Layna explain then sit back down.

"Correct Half-breed's are mothers and fathers that one of them is a faunus. this was the start of a equality of huamns and faunus. but the problem with half breed is that the parents have to pay a very hefty price"Explain Oobleck.

"Since the arrival of the white fang after they become aggressive and the red hand Half breeds and their parent has seen's been Bullied or killed by Humans and faunus alike."Obleck explain more. then started wispears from other students on this subject.

"Reason that to keep their Half-breed babies from their parents they got to lie to their children to keep them example a half breed that has faunus genetics will have no effect for the reason that it's hard to find a faunus texture that is faunus, however a faunus like a dog or a cat can easly spot a Half-breed with their sent."

That got Blake to look at Theodoric who is talking notes, She remembered she smell tiny scent of animal that she does bot know, when she first met him and smell that scent she ignore it than push it, but now with this information plus back story of Theodoric abandon on a young age have proof

She's going find out soon

"But oh but a Human Half-breed is easily spotted by people for example. what we talk about earlier of that night vision. if your mother or father is a faunus and they have night vision. the Half-breed can see the dark much better than any humans can. So if you found a Half-breed don't try to hurt them or bully them, try to be friendly to them for they are only lucky that their alive"Explain Oobleck ended with a solemly voice.

RWBY (J)NPR and BOLT walk to the corridor after Class on Doctor Caboose finish Pyrrha said to nora and ren to go on and she'll wait for nora excited and ren to just sighed she pulled ren faster than the semblence of ruby.

Blake just watch as Team Bolt walk away to their dome, there she smell the same scent that she smell no him, the problem is she's hiding on being a faunus and an ex-member of the white team RWBY walk away,then Theodoric told something to his team.

"Hey guy i have to go somewhere i will meet you at the dome for some strategy's later got to do something"They nodded and off goes Theodoric going outside,

"Just don't be late! Partner!"Layna shouted

"hehe alright Layna i promise"Chuckled Theodoric then went the other way.

Team RWBY saw this and yang asked something"Hey Layna what was that about?"

"Oh he does that everyday he gone somewhere that who knows where."Layna said with a hint of sad that her partner had not yet trust her

"Do you have any idea where he goes?"Blake Asked

"Who know, but i will give him some privacy until his ready,"Said Ben and the 3 teammates of Theodoric walk away. While the walk away they heard something what Ben said"and you should too"

"You know his still suspecious in my book."Weiss said

"What do you mean?"Yang asked

"I mean look at this way he have a book that can exchange energy to lightning, a new semblence that has no record at all and he's teammates told us that he goes somewhere everytime school ends."Weiss explain.

"Now do you think about it ice Queen-"Began Yang

"Hey!"Weiss shouted

"-It is suspecious"Yang finish and ignore the shout of the ice queen.

"He even might be a Spy if were not careful"Muttered Blake

"Guys come on this is Theo were talking about he's too nice for being a spy"Defended Ruby

"Or he's trying to get close to us to gather information."Said Weiss with a cross arm

"That is possible, but he cares for his teammates and their not part of his 'old friends'"Yang said

"Then why don't we...follow him to see whats his up to?"Weiss suggested

"don't ya think that is spy?"Asked Ruby

"ya i agree with Ruby"Agreed Yang

"well we should vote then, and i say I"Said Weiss

"I go he did seem suspecious"Blake said,She just want to find out if he will turn into a Adam and why does he smell something like a faunus.

"Well i will go too then"Yang said, Yang agreed he did seem suspecious on going somewhere, and see something on him that may be worth it

"*sigh* find i agree he does seem suspecious"Ruby just want to confirm that her friend is not a spy or something else she prayed for monty that he's not a spy

"Then let's go before we loose him"Team RWBY ran after to Theodoric to find something or information about him.

 **Beacon cliff Emerald forest**

Team RWBY found Theodoric walk to the beacon cliff, as they sp-i mean 'follow' him he and he got suspecious everytime they follow him. He keep looking around to make sure he's not follow left then right, that got ruby worried were my teammates right about him?is he really a spy?no that can't be.

Then Theodoric stop walking and look to the left.

"Hey you there!"Team RWBY stopped as they heard Theoodoric called out, did they found them?

No is the answer as they peak out they can see Layna in rasing her hand in surrender as theodoric point his markshot.

"Don't shoot!"shouted Layna.

"Layna? i told you i will meet you at the dome. were you following me?"Asked Theodoric as he lowered his gun.

"Thta is why i follow you! you are still keeping secrets from me! and were partners for months now and you still haven't trust me!"Shouted Layna in the verge to tears

"Layna i trust you but-"Theodoric Began

"If you tust me then why are you keeping secret. you said to jaune that we will help him. so please what is wrong and how can i make you trust me?"Layna Plead

"Look i *sighed* fine just don't tell anyone i mean ANYONE about this the headmater of beacon don't know about this alright?"Layna nodded.

"alright here lets get to that cave and i will explain just make sure were not followed alright?"Theodoric added, Layna nodded and went with Him with shadowing Team rwby on the back.

then Weiss stepped on a twig and goes a ***SNAP***.

Layna and Theodoric look behind and raw their weapon.

"Hello anyone their?"Theodoric asked around

"Layna lets run they will never catch up to us."Layna nodded and both run as fast to the cave.

"Just hold on!"Theodoric said while holding layna's hand, Theodoric Touch something in midair then turned them inivisble.

Team RWBY was going to give chase but as they peak out they saw that both of them disapear on their very eyes.

"where did they go?"Weiss with an annoyed voice.

"I don't know they just...disapeared."Yang make a poof sound

"Mabye it's layna's semblence?"Ruby suggested

"No it can't be, Layna's semblence is for supporting and Theodoric's are clones it can't be them."Blake muttered.

"so that means, someone is here that touch both of them that have invisiblity"Weiss said.

"well we can't find them so let just get back to dome, will just have to investigte tommorow."Yang get up and started to walk away.

"*sighed alright"Weiss get up too with ruby and Blake not close behind as they walk to their dome wondering what happened

as team RWBY left. for a few minutes the two reapear as theodoric let go of somethin and they appeared again.

"ho-how did we disapeared?"Layna asked as he look at Theodoric

"*Sighed* just don't tell the others i will soon tell our team i promise alright?"Layna nodded.

"Roy! you can appear now."That got Layna confused who is roy?

and that question got answered, as a declocked Wyvern!

The Wyvern is a color Brown skin with some gears on the side and a Emblem of a half faces one white and Black on each gear the wyvern have.

"wa-"Layna's mouth got covered by Theodoric.

"Shh don't scream, look yes roy is a Wyvern the myth of on fairytail that fly around all over remnant and yes his my...compainion, and also he won't hurt you alright?"Layna nodded, Theodoric remove his hand from her mouth.

"Wow i mean...Wow"Layna said awe as she look at the wyvern.

The wyvern titlted his head at Layna then sniffed layna theen cooed at her.

"How how did you found a wyvern?"Layna asked Theodoric

"Um well you see Roy here i found when he was a baby when i was 10 years old."Theodoric explain.

"when i was young around 10 years old you see..."Began Theodoric

 **Mistral/6 years ago/Theodoric's home**

 **6 years ago**

 _The time 6 years ago my adoptive parent told that i am adoptive that got me to think for a while to my room. I was adopted and i was abandon by my Original parents, but i was still loved by my parents and my brother. they still love me whole._

 _So i went to the backyard to laydown at the grass with my brother so we can talk, my brother was beside me to the this is how i meet Roy._

"Look Bro, i know it's surprising that your adoptive, believer me i was surprise as you are. but were still family i still love you alright?" _My brother named Robin two age ahead me tried to explain that were still family as we walk to the 's a Black haired and Brown eyes._

"I know Robin, it's just very saddening that you people take care me, a one year old baby, i am happy that your parents take care of me honest"I admited"It's just.. why did my parents abandon me why me?"Theodoric was verged to tears.

Robin saw this and hugged Me"I know, but there no longer your family WERE your family now i promise were not gonna abandon you i promoise"

"alright let's just get to the backyard and relax their for a while"Robin nodded and smiled at me smiling.

 _As me and my brother walk to the outdoors both of us saw a crying sound outside we both nodded and run outside once we were out side we saw a baby wyvern at the grass crying and a black clock going over the fence. once the black coat was gone Me and Robin went slowly to the baby wyvern. the baby wyvern stopped crying as it look at me and robin in fear and is shaking at the prenceces of me and my brother._

"is is that?"Robin look at the Wyvern in wonder.

"I think it's those Wyvern in The fairtail we read"I said looking at the wyvern

"What do we do with...him?"Robin asked as he look at the scared Wyvern.

"lets try to take care of him!"I said excitiedly

"Are you crazy bro!Our parent will not allow! and how will we talk care of it?"Shouted Robin.

"how about the basement? our perents never gone there for a long time"I suggested.

"that could work. but how will we sneak it to the basment?"Asked Robin

"Kids! Me and your father will go to the market behave alright?"A femine voice was heard

 _That was my mother lizza Alastair a kind mother that stayed over protective over me._

"Well speak of the devil"I muttered"Alright mom!"

"well we have the luck of the devil lets go now before something bad will happen"Robin and I carryed the scared wyvern, I try to calm it down and reasure he will be safe it kinda understand becaused it calm down.

 _as soon as my parents left me and Robin went to the basment to take care of the wyvern, we named him roy because he as soon as we said that name he jump excitingly, we also learn that the wyvern loves meat that is raw but does not eat Faunus and Humans which we sighed with relif. but after 1 years old. my mother and father learn that there is a wyvern at the basment. my brother and I told that he is father John Alastair stared at me then laughed at me i got confussed by the reaction the he said that he is proud for being brave on taking care on wyvern._

 _so my brother and my parents got the deal, me and my Brother will take care of the wyvern at the created house for the wyvern. that was the time when i gain a aura when i was talking care of Roy. then something happened._

 _I was going through the forest to the forest, i was buying some Vials of Dust, iwas experementing on different types of dust on which will work on my Weapon, but while i was walking with vials of dust in my back pack i got ambushed by beowolf, some of my dust vials got drop from my backpack, that's the time i found my semblence, my clones died quickly as i have not yet practice it yet, then i trip i still don't know how does my semblence work and i was about to die, then Roy slashed the beoworlf that was about to kill me_

 _i told Ozpin about this but i romove Roy out of it to keep him out of the picture._

 _Luckly for me the escape of Roy called out my parents and my brother, when they saw the reason Roy escape is to save me, so they help roy kill off the young Beowolf._

 _Roy also gain a semblence since his a living creature, when he saved me, -he already have a aura like any huntsman have-, but Roy gain what is invisiblity he will turn invisible if he stayed still or use his aura as fuel to stay invisible_ and will turn inivisble to whom he touch.

 _That time my parents fully embrace Roy as a companion when he saved, we also learn if you call roy a...Pet he will smack some one in the head huff out steam in his nose which we learn the hard_

 **Present**

"...And that is the story of Roy over here"Theoodoric finish the story while leaning on Roy the Wyvern.

"...Wow that is some story. so his the one who you found your aura AND Semblence"Layna in awe said.

"Yup it is."Theodoric looking at wyvern as he cooed at him.

"and also..."Layna got up and

Slapped Theodoric.

"Ahh"theodoric recoiled from pain, Roy wa about to get up then he understand what is happening and just stayed there watching things uphold.

"That is for not trusting me! we are partners for months already. And you still did not trust me and the rest of our team! even if you are a half-breed-"The got roy to lift his head to layna.

"Or a Faunus i will still always accept what your plans and your ideas."Layna said

"It's just i am use to it"Theodoric admitted"Keeping secrets once i tried to tell one of my 'frineds' a secret they told everyone! and i got to hide and told my friend why did you tell my secret! and he said why did you trust me? you should have never trust anyone, and that is why i have to always hide my secrets my friends at mistral. your actually the 2nd who found my secret by spying."Theodoric chuckled at the last statment.

Layna soften"Look i am sorry i spied at you for this secret, but secrets will always be found soon, the reason i went and spied at you was because i was worried at you i thought your taking advantage of me, of my kindness. just promise me if you have a problem i will help your bruden for we are partners alright?"

"Alright Layna i promise. i will tell the rest of our team tomorrow and i promise lets just go it's getting late i will soon be curfew"

"hehe alright lets go partner it time to go"Layna and Theodoric got up from the back of an invisible Wyvern and they reapear again and gone to their dome.

"I wonder how will Olisa discovered this?"Layna wondered

"I think it will be like _Oh my god a wyvern can we ride it!_ "Theodoric chuckled and layna chuckled at it.

And they walk silently to the Dome the other glad he will trust her and will not do it on his own. the other is just glad to have a great partner.

 **And a great Friend.**


	8. Chapter 8 New type of clone

**_Ruby's dream_**

 _Ice Cliff, snowy mountain snowy Forest. all you see is white and more snow._

 _Ruby look around with dread in her eyes,she look around not this again! no pls._

 _When she look around the familier grave stone.._

 _Belonging to her mother._

 _She look at it again dreading the day she will return to this nightmare, her knees shakes and she collapse on her knees. when she look up she saw the fool moon shattering and then,_

 _Her mothers appearance and soul appear beside the grave mark._

 _The white cape she always wear her red like rose hair,her silver just want to hug her back bring her back home, she just want her mom back._

 _"Mom... please don'rt go"Sobbed Ruby as she got up and tried to hug her but she disappeared with red roses appearing._

 _then behind Ruby. Yang,Weiss and Blake appeared behind her._

 _"Guys-"Ruby began but she gone wide eye as she blink and the three start disappearing with blood at their body and faces._

 _"No! don't leave me!"But the shout was all in vain as the three disappear leaving Ruby in the cliff._

 _Ruby fallen to her knees crying sobbing as darkness creep in all around her._

 _Ruby did not have her Sweetheart, to defend herself, and she suck hand to hand combat._

 _but then the darkness was filled with red eyes everywhere, she knows shes doomed to die._

 _then the beowolf charge!_

* * *

"Wahh!"Cried out ruby as she got out of the nightmare.

She peek out of her curtain, to see that her cries did not disturb anyone, except for Blake for she keeps moving around her bed and putting her pillow on her head.

Ruby sighed with relief that she did not disturb her teammates, the last thing she need is a overprotective Sis.

She check the alarm clock it's just 3:00AM, she sighed Curfew ended their, so she get out and get some fresh air from that nightmare.

It shiver through her spine as she remembered the nightmare, people dying that she cared for, the ghost of her mother all over again she just want it to stop!, but it still din't, it may never will.

She got out of the door without noise straight to the roof.

She got to the but what surprise her that she's not alone on the roof.

..Theodoric is here. his carrying what seems a guitar at his Back and looking at the stars.

Why is Theodoric here?did something happen?

She remembered that on the forest with his partner, when his partner has been following him too for she cared for him, we tried to follow him but he just vanished! we just give up for he might see us, so we left before getting to suspecious.

While Ruby was peaking on the door, She saw Theodoric peak his head then turn around, surprising her and him, Theodoric was surprise on the sudden visitor but he feels oddly warm in his chest what was that?

He din't dwell on that as Ruby started to spoke

"..Hi"Ruby said weakly with a small smile and wave.

"Hey Ruby"Theodoric Smiled"what ya doing here?"Asked curious

That got Ruby back to thoughts, will she tell him about his nightmare? can she trust him?She look at Theodoric, she saw a hint of concern when she did not answer for a while, so she spoke up believing this is the best course of action.

"ahh well you see...i have a nightmare."She spoke low that it barely gone to Theodoric's ear.

"Oh, I see, then come on here sit with me if you want"Theodoric gave a come here gesture for Ruby, She accept it and went to sit with Theodoric.

"I din't know you play a guitar?"Ruby said while looking at the guitar.

"Oh ya i play it, only know few songs."

"That's cool! i play too! i have one at my dorm too!"Said ruby

"Really? well damn that great!"Smiled Theodoric then he got an idea"We even practice together if you want!"

She think about it then hugged him that caught him off guard"Ya that's great! we can play together! and mabye be a band"Then after she spoke her mind start progressing what let go of Theodoric with a squeak and Both blushed and Ruby rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Ehh i-i a sorry about that!"Ruby Apologize on that surprising hug. but when she look at Theodoric he's in a frozen state still progressing what happen.

"Um Theo?"That snapped Theo out of it

"Oh it's ok Ruby no need to apologize."Reassured Theodoric

"eh um alright just sorry from the hug"Ruby said

"eh hehe um just never mind that"Theodoric waved it off

It turn to a awkward silence while both watch the night sky turning brighter.

Then Theodoric spoke but with a serious Voice that scared Ruby.

"Can i ask you something Ruby?"

"Um alright"Ruby Weakly said intimidated from the serious voice.

"Why did you follow me at the forest?"That got ruby alarmed and her mind to panic.

"Um we-well you see um"Ruby tried to get an excuse out but failed.

"Let me guest you think i was a spy or trying to take and advantage of your and everyones kindness right?"Ruby surprise at the Reason which fit perfectly, she nodded weakly.

"*sighed* alright here, the first thing, i am not the person to take advantage of people, even if i tried to, it really feel bad in my stomach."

"So what was that in the forest?and how did you turn invisible."Ruby asked

"*Sighed *sorry but i can't tell you that yet till i fully trust you and your team, i already shared one of my secret then Weiss and Blake is already suspicious of this book only"Theodoric get the book under his coat reavling the book

"How do you hide that book in that coat?"Ruby asked

"Fanfic powers"Theodoric mumble

"What?"Ruby swear she heard Theo mumble something

"It's nothing."Theo said quickly"Just what motivate you to follow me to the forest?"

"Well it's just..Your pretty suspecious when your team said you keep on leaving everytime school ends and Weiss think your a spy,She thinks your trying to find something from us as a team and faking our friendship if your reach your end goal, you know classic villain stuff."

Theodoric thinks about, and she's right it does feel suspecious leaving everytime school ends so he gave credits to that.

"I got to admit it does seem suspecious"Theo Admitted"But i promise i have no bad intention to you and your team"Theodoric promised.

"Hmm pinky promise"smiled ruby lifting a pinky

Theodoric chuckled at Ruby's Inocence attitude"Alright i pinky promise"she bring his pinky up above

Theodoric and Ruby watch as the Sun started to rise and Ruby Sitting beside Theo while Ruby leaning on his shoulder.

Theodoric saw this just smiled, There lucky that everyone is asleep or else they might get in trouble or at least spotted

* * *

 **Ozpin Ofices**

* * *

Ozpin sitting in his office chair reviewing something in his scroll

At the scroll revealed Theodoric and Ruby sitting beside each other.

"Hmm Young love."Humm Ozpin while rubbing his chin smiling.

Ozpin Then swipe something at the scroll and pressing a folder saying **Student Theodoric Alastair**

 **Full name:Theodoric Alastair**

 **Age:16**

 **Race:Half-breed(not known by others)**

 **Birthday:June 12**

 **Born:Mistral**

 **Parent: Lizza Alastair(mother)Mark Alastair(Father)(Adoptive)**

 **Siblings: Robin Alastair(Brother,2 years ahead of Theodoric, at Haven academy)**

 **Weapon Style:Classic sword and shield,Gunner,Dual wield,Dust, %#S#el$Bo k#%**

 **Team:Leader of BOLT**

 **Semblence: #%C#on$C%ea#io #%**

"Hmm"Ozpin looked at Theodorics information, Clone creation is pretty uncommon in the world of remnent.

But Theodoric's clones are unlike the other clone user, these clones are smart, it look like it keep learning in every duel class miss Goodwitch comence, Mr Alastair can be a very useful Ally or a very defestating foe. So for the first year time to pit the two strongest First year student together.

And this what Miss rose said something at the forest? turning Sir Alastair invisible? must be another secret from him i will not pry it out.

Ozpin look scroll and press the **Duel** **Grade's First year first batch.**

 **#1 Pyrrha Nikos:20:0**

 **#2 Theodoric Alastair:18:2**

 **#3 Blake Belladonna:17:1**

 **#4 Nora Valkerie:18:3**

 **#5 Yang Xiang Long:17:3**

 **#6 Ren Lie:16:2**

 **#7 Weiss Schnee:15:2**

 **#8 Ben Stenner:15:3**

 **#9 Cardin Winchester:15:3**

 **#10 Ruby Rose:15:3**

 **#11 Layna Walker:14:4**

 **#12 Sky lark:15:3**

 **#13 Olisa Rain:17:7**

 **#14 Dove Bronzewing :15:6**

 **#15 Russel Thrush :16:9**

 **#16 Jaune Arc:2:15**

Ozpin look at Jaune's V:L ratio and it seem it had not change, _I still will believe that Mr arc will improve some time on another._ Then he look at the top 2 and 1 and have an idea on who will be or soon the top.

Or in this case who will be _The One._

"let's make this match interesting."Ozpin then press a button at the scroll to Glynda Goodwitch

"Ms goodwitch can you make this match up today"Said Ozpin at the Scroll.

* * *

 **Arena**

* * *

"Alright student today is going to be a two match for tommorow there will be a field trip"Glynda announce

"Today's match up will be..."The screen light up to the most anticipated match ever.

 **Theodoric Vs Pyrrha**

That got everyone to light up and whispears are commencing the two top student fighting out in a dual.

Which made them eager on the fight today.

Theodoric and Pyrrha get to their locker to change to their battle wear, with The backpack of theodoric at his back all containners inside filled with dust of different type.

both contestant arrive at the stage Theodoric Drawing His markshot and silver wall on battle stance.

"Good luck Pyrrha and please don't hold back"Smiled Theodoric.

"Likewise Theodoric And don't hold back too i don't want this match to end so easily"Smiled Pyrrha

"Ouch i am offend you don't think highly of me do you?"Theodoric made a Mock offend look

"Mabye"Smiled pyrrha and gone to battle stand.

"Combants set?"Both nodded and then

 **MATCH BEGIN!**

Theodoric shot few round to Pyrrha making Pyrrha fire back with her rifle, both trading shots, Pyrrha shot forward with her shield with spear in hand, Theodoric use his shield to block the charging Pyrrha then he black flipped to the air while firing rapid fire to Her, she use her shield to block them while fire her rounds.

Theodoric then charged foward with markshot holested and Silver wall splitted in half, he charged in slashing only getting a tiny slash to Pyrrhas's aura.

"Ya! partner beat her ass all the way to Atlas!"Cheered Layna

"Pyrrha is a champion she will not loose easily"Weiss said crossing her arms

"true true but Theodoric's will be the first to defeat her"Said Ben

"No Theodoric is skilled yes, but Pyrrha is more skilled."Ren said

"Nah Pyrrha is not fast enough to beat our glorious leader"Reasured Olisa

"Who need Speed when you can just break his LEGS"Shouted Nora that made few student scooter to the side for that what nora said.

Theodoric slashing rapidly on the shield of Pyrrha, while Pyrrha use her shield to push Theo away from her and slash him then black flip. theodoric and Pyrrha on each side did not even use their Semblence(Well Pyrrha use tiny semblence to push away Theodoric from the rapid slashing).

Theodoric then throw 2 canester of Blue dust to the sky and exploded with golden particles in the dust realeasing 2 clones each of the piles of dust,

The two clones shot rapid fire at Pyrrha, while Pyrrha block it with her shield and roll away from trouble leaving ice crystal in the feukd, Pyrrha then shot fast and relod fast at the clone excellently dispersing them.

"Hey! Nora!"Shouted Theodoric that got Her attention"Thanks for the Granade luncher design!"

"Your welcome!"Nora shouted in the stand

"What are they talking about?"Weiss asked

"Theodoric asked for the Magnhild blueprint, the Grenade launcher scematics"Ren said calmly.

"And why does he need it?"Asked blake taking of her book from her face.

"Well...He said it will be special-Oh wait he will do it now!"The three team look at the battle and seeing what can be in awe.

Theodoric activated the grenade launcher(Which is now a mortar)activate a long tube from the top, then all can see the backpack radiate red dust.

Then shot out 6 canester to the sky exploding it, Theodoric then jump inside camouflaging him, then gold bright inside can be seen.

Clearing the arena can be seen 10 no 30 flame sword floating in the air with Theodoric just behind the sword. then all at once the sword charged to pyrrha with Theodoric radiating purple aura.

Pyrrha saw this and dodge as many as she can, but getting fatigue in the progress.

"Wow how many weapons is in that pack!"Shouted Ruby in awe.

"I don't know i think two or three he did say he can't add more for he will be grounded"Muttered Layna wondering looking around

Theodoric check the gauge of his backpack of how many dust he has in his backpack

 **Lightning:50%**

 **Fire:0%**

 **Ice:65%**

 **Normal dust:50%**

He can only place four dust at a time to not gain too much weight, even still carrying five type of dust is very tiring. he already use half of his lightning dust just to use clones of lightning to get that extra mobility.

" _Welp it's now or never"_ Theodoric then remove his backpack to everyone's confusion and take only one vial of normal dust in his right hand and place the half and lock it in his arm, while also holding the other half in his left.

"You know this is fun of a dual"Theodoric commented while both of them spin around the stage.

"Likewise Theodoric it's been too long to have a great advesary"said Pyrrha.

 **60%Theodoric**

 **and**

 **60%Pyrrha**

"Then let's up the notch"Theodoric thrown the Jar of normal dust to the side, then combining the half shield to whole also sheathing his Markshot and charging in the fray.

Both slashing block rolling getting kicked then punch. then...

 ** _Bang!_** A sniper shot can be heard to the side taking Pyrrha of guard, She Backflip to the back, while Theodoric just smirked while on turn to the side and shocked on what she saw.

Its a clone of **Ruby**.

Everyone was shocked to silence it was so silence you can even hear a pin RWBY and Team JNPR are even shocked more.

"Th-that is me"Ruby shocked as she look at her clone.

"Y-ya no kidding sis"Muttered Yang

"huh he finally did it"Ben muttered under his breath, Layna and olisa Nodded in agreement

Weiss saw this and fills..conflicted.

The clone then glowed red and look directly at Pyrrha, she then unvalied her Sythe.

"Now this will be the real battle"Theodoric muttered, Theodoric then pointed at Pyrrha and the clone understand.

The clone of ruby turned to rose and charged, that shocked everyone again as the clone use Ruby's semblence.

"Did that clone just use Ruby's semblence."Blake said

"It looks like it"Ren said with wide eyes.

once the clone reach Pyrrha the color turn yellow and us the rose petals disapeared it was replaced by Yang and punched Pyrrha while she's off guard from the change of clone.

The clone then change to Nora(For nora to just cheered loudly as she saw herself)and shot some gerandes to Pyrrha, while that was happening Theodoric jump foward and jump through the cloud of pink and slashed the dizzy Pyrrha.

Pyrrha once can see the dual,Still has a shock face on what happen excute some quick manuver to finish the round, so she charged as the attacking theodoric making him going flying to the side of the stage while shooting at the clone what seems like it has aura(which confirmed her theory if the clone has an semblence then it has a Aura) and shooting quick rounds at Theodoric making his aura going red and lowering his aura down.

 **Theodoric 3%**

 **vs**

 **Pyrrha 40%**

"Winner is Pyrrha Nikos"Professor Goodwitch with a shocked face without her stoic face announce.

The clone look at the screen and just shrugged off and look at pyrrha and spoke that shocked Pyrrha and in the stand(including Glynda).

"Welp that was Fun Pyrrha Nikos hope my master can finally defeat you in a dual"The Nora clone with the voice of Nora said with a very not nora way of speaking, that shocked everyone with a flabergaust Ren and nora with wide eyes.

"Um sure it was fun i guess"Pyrrha shocked that the clone spoke.

"Now will you excuse i got to disapear, being in a girl body clone is quiet...the experience, especially it's his first time using this kind of clone"The clone shuddered and disappeared to a bunch of dust, then the golden light a medium sized one went to Theodoric making him glow yellow.

"welp there we go"Grunted Theodoric as he try to stand up"That Match was a fun"He tried to stand up but.."Welp gonna pass out now"

Then Theodoric Pass out all was black to him.


	9. Chapter 9 Clone Exlpaining

**Beacon academy**

* * *

 _After the Duel with Theodoric and Pyrrha._

 _Public P.O.V_

Since the duel of Theodoric and Pyrrha, the student have respect on Theodoric and also lowering the invincible girl aura to red for the second time, the first time was what Pyrrha called her first equal on Mistal tournament, and Theodoric is the second to put on her red. After Theodoric woke up from the fight he got told by the nurse to take it easily and make the aura to regenerate.

After that Theodoric check the time and notice it's Lunch, so he get out of bed and gone ahead to the canteen and getting ready for yet another explaination.

* * *

 **Canteen**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hey! Guys!"Team BOLT, Team RWBY and team JNPR look at where the voice came from to their joy it's theodoric.

"Partner your up!"Layna smiled and waved her hand.

"I thought your just gonna lay down that bed all day"Olisa said

"Hey i am tougher than i look"Theodoric the went to his teammate's table.

"Sooo~"Nora started talking"You can make a clone that can create us?"

"umm well ya."Theodoric scratch his neck sheepishly.

"That was pretty cool! your clone first turned me and use my semblence, then to yang and go pow!"Exlaimed Ruby everyone just look at Ruby smiled and roll their eyes(or for weiss huff and smile internally)

"hehe well i am with Rubz you use her Semblence, then it turn to me for a strong punch, and she can only slap people."Yang smirked

"Yang!"Ruby punch multi times in yang shoulder

"hehe at least it's better than Olisa's punch"Ben smirked when he saw Olisa fummed, but he's smirk fall when he saw Olisa smirked and eyes blinking green.

And in a flash Ben got slapped multiple times in the check with Olisa's semblence.

"Ha! take that for insulting my punch"Said Olisa as Ben have stars in his head and a very red and aching cheek.

"Oh look stars! pretty!"Ben dazly said then place his head in the table.

"Oh to answer that question nora, i was practicing to use clones and be cordinate but i.. well"Theodoric rubbed his neck."Accidently made a layna clone, not the smart one what you fight with semblence, just a normal clone of layna"

"How did Layna react to it?"Asked Nora

"Layna screamed and reapeatedly hit it with her cutlass sword"Ben said when he finally recovered. weeell not really he's holding his cheek as it glow red.

But for his intervin he got hit again by Layna's Gauss rifle blunt.

"Why mee!"Moaned Ben when he got knoke out again.

"That's for messing with the girls!"Layna shouted with tainted of red with embarassment.

"That's gonna leave a mark."Muttered Theodoric.

"my question is how did you clone use a semblence and also an aura if your clone is suppose to have no soul?"Weiss asked with cross arm, that got everyone in the table to look at theodoric

"Well you know the golden pellet that shot out of my glyph?"They nodded"Well there part of my soul and be place in the clone, every time i created a clone my aura takes a hit, like if i create one clone that's just a normal clone i get a bit weaker but not noticeable, but while i was training i tried to use half of it and boom! That happen a smart clone that has part of myself...And is really sassy"Theodoric muttered the last part

"So the more you create a clone you loose power?"Question Ren

"Well then normal one not really noticeable but the one i use well ya"Theo shrugged

after the explaination they just finish there eating but Olisa notice someone is missing.

"Hey have you seen Jaune?, there have been a lack of flirting to the ice queen."Asked Olisa

"Hey!"

"he's been scarce since he's been with cardin all day "ren said.

"why does Jaune want to go with those scum?"Yang asked.

"Mabye something happen between them or some conflict between the team?"Layna suggested.

"That could be possible"Weiss said

"Let's think about this in another time"Pyrrha with a sour mood changed the subject"Theodoric why did you hold back? and don't tell me your getting sloppy?"

That got there attention and stop talking about Jaune and look at Theodoric who is sweating from the stares punching to him.

"w-what do you say that?"Theodoric asked still nervous but inoncently

"Come on Theo, we have been friend since the start of our combat school? I know how you fight and you fight differently, it's like your experimenting your now clone to me"Pyrrha raised and eyebrow while saying her explaination.

"Wow nothing get's over you is en't pyrrha?"

"well what's friends for?"

"Wait you were holding back!"Weiss shouted.

"Well ya i was not in a mood for dual, and Pyrrha know half of my moves set so i have to change up the notch"Explain Theodoric.

"And plus you din't use your you know.."Pyrrha pointed to the book at his coat and the red and blue crystal uncut in the hidden pockets that glow blue and red.

"Wait why do you have those crystals? the only one who use that is your partner."Ruby said

"Oh this for my other 'weapon' i use it's for emergency and not for duals"Theodoric glared at pyrrha for pointing at his crystal.

"What kind of weapon is it! is it a railgun or mabye a crystal grinder that throws shard of crystal to your foes, or OR use to make elemental weapons..oh wait you did that already what kind of weapon is it!? can i see!"Ruby got close to Theodoric with star on her eyes, And he just laugh nervously again with a unnotice blush on his face.

"Sorry but i already show one of my weapons i can't show my other secret weapon"

"Awww"Pouted Ruby, which Theodoric find it cute...Wait what? what did he think of?

Theodoric shake of that thought and said"Soon speedster i might show you."Theodoric then just pull down the robe just for fun.

Ruby heard the nickname and get red dust on her check, which no one notice for the robe is covering her face.

While the others saw the two interact and may heard the nickname. they can't help but smile.

"So you din't use your full power yadada can we meet the clone?"Nora asked with excitment.

"Give me some white dust and i will make him or is it her? eh just give me some white dust"Nora then throw her White vial to him.

Theo then open the vial and place at his new creation **(Imagine the hidden blade but spray's dust for theo).**

"Another weapon? how many can you fit in that rob!"Exlaimed Ruby as she saw him pouring the vial in a oval container for spraying.

"Too many to count speedster"theodoric then close the lide and spray the left side of him, he then make a glyph at his other handand appear a big gold pellet going through the dust.

"So what kind of clone will i use?"Theodoric said

"Oh do it on me i want to see myyang on that clone"Smiled Yang, everyone groan at that pun.

"hehe nice pun"Compliment Theodoric, that shocked everyone that he like that pun, and yang just Laugh that somone like her puns,

"Haha finally some with a sense of humor!"Yang pump her hand.

Theodoric then focus on the clone, then the dust start forming into yang.

as the Yang clone open her eyes and the dust around integrate in to the clone the first thing the clone said is.

"Really master? another clone can you please stop putting me in a girl body until i got use to it?"The clone yang with the voice of yang complained.

"Wow when i see myself without a mirror i look hot!"Exlaimed Yang.

"Your not bad yourself sweatheart"the clone yang teased.

"this is getting weird."Ruby said as she look at the two

"your telling me."Theodoric muttered

"hello Mr or is it Mrs ahh well how does it feel being change altogether or how does it feel when you disapear"Nora said and everyone just look at nora because what she said is what they want to know.

"Oh you must be Nora well if you want to know a turning to a boy to a girl is really weird i am still getting use to it, as for the disapearing there is like a Whole room in Master's brain which what i need, it's like what you call a normal house where you can appear anything with your mind"The clone Explain.

"So what should call you?"Pyrrha asked

"Excuse me?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh i haven't thought about that"The clone turn to Theodoric"Hey Master what name will you call me?"

"You know, a clone being a girl calling me master will give people bad ideas."Theodoric notes

"Hmm your name will be repikia?"Suggested Theodoric.

"Hmm i like it master"The clone named Repikia liked it.

"Please stop calling me master it's getting weird especially when your yang"Theodoric said

"And what does that mean?"Yang narrow her eyes

"I-it's not that Yang! it's just..."Theodoric just shaking his hand at Repikia.

"What? what's wrong with me?"Repikia just look confused

"I have a question for you Rep, can you strip"Yang asked and all the girls in the table just wide eys on yang, and also blake and she always read those damn books!.

"what do...oh OH! you think i will strip for master, sorry i can't i am made of dust"Repikia just smiled.

"Repikia please stop calling me master everyone is looking us now"Theodoric just pointed at the table that just stared at them, while he's face is at the table groaning.

"Oh alright 'theodoric' also i think i know how to scare them and i need yang's help"Repikia wispeared something to yang and she smiled mischively

Repikia and yang then look at the crowed as both eyes turn red and hair going on flame. the crowd saw this and stop staring out of fear of the two yang to pumel them down, one yang is hard but two Yang is even harder.

"Hey theo"Ruby said

"Ya?"

"why did you give me two over protective big sis?"

"Well my clone is more over protective than you but that might happen if i order Rep"

"Please don't"

"hehe alright speedster"

"Oh Rep were gonna wreck the leaderboard if we are teams"Yang said

"well ma-Theodoric said i need to train on my strongest bond and your stong but not that strong so i can start with you"Repikia said.

"Well then let's get training"Yang then drag Repikia to the training room

"Is Repikia gonna be alright?"Layna asked

"Rep will be fine she can handle worse, i am more worried on what kind of training will they do."said Theodoric.

"COME ON! LET'S DO THIS!"A shout can be heard and a loud bang which shake then school

"I am guessing they both punch the same time with full force"Ben said

"Team"Theodoric said his team look at him"Prepare The punchapolyclipse"theodoric then duck under the table.

And then **BANG!** a shock wave spread to the canteen that can be felt everywhere, the staff in beacon paled on what will happen and prayed that a room might not get damage

"Oh i will regret this"Muttered Theodoric

* * *

 **This 2-3 weeks have been very eventful,My sister's birthday Exam Virus on my computer slowing down m progress too many project just wow i finally realease this capter and it's so short i will take a break for a while and i promise the next chapter will be longer until then siya!**


	10. Chapter 10 Field Trip Gone wrong

After the Lunch at the canteen and the scolding on school property and that Professor Goodwitch can't repair everything, it was almost night time.

At Team BOLT's dorm Theodoric with repikia(as theodoric clone) is at the desk looking at a book called 'Famous old gun blueprint' while eating gummy bears,Layna is at her bed laying down while playing with what looks like a rubik's cubes, Ben and Olisa at the floor india siting while playing cards(with bets of course).

"So what kind of weapon would you rather choose? you can use any weapon because your made of dust"said Theodoric

"Hmm Gaunlet would be cool to design or mabye some kind of chain weapon"Repikia wondered while rubbing her chin, then he sighed"Why do we have to do this again?"

"You can't relay on your transformation you or you will be predictable."Said Theodoric"You can use Your combo transform, but a secondary plan will be needed."

Repikia Groaned and place her head on the table"And if i found my 'Weapon' what then?"

"Then i will give you a blueprint for you to copy"Said Theodoric"Then boom! your weapon for you only."

"I guess that can work"Repikia said

"Everything i do can always work."Said Theodoric confidently

the rest of the team including Repikia just look at Theodoric.

Layna was about to say something but Theodoric cut her off

"Don't answer that"They continue what there doing except for Olisa.

"I have been meaning to asked how does it feel transforming to someone?"Olisa asked

"Well Theodoric feels let's just say...firery, Layna feels like gears keep going and want to create more, You Olisa really feel you have so much energy" Olisa clapped on that and smiled"Ben feels want to be very...Graby"Layna and Olisa glared at Ben which he just nervously laugh and smile"As for Team RWBY, Team leader Ruby feels really Rosey and want cookies and also have a...strange power"

"What do you mean strange power?"Theodoric asked

"I Don't know it's just...strange"Repikia shrugged

"Alright Yang just really burns, Weiss is opposite i can feel the cold in her...Litherally, Blake is...Well"Repikia look at Theodoric at for permission to tell something about Blake, which he Replied with hesitent nod"She feel catish and have the biggest burden of all our friend"The team gone wide eyes forgetting Ben's...Feeling graby.

"Woah woah your saying Blake is a faunus?"Layna said which repikia nodded.

"Well that explain everytime i see Blake at lunch she would have cook fish"Ben said

"And that she wear her bow all the time"Olisa said

"Let's just keep it a secret, mabye she have reasons why she hide her heritage."Theodoric then said"Beside we got our own Secrets they got theirs"

they nodded on that

"What about Team JNPR?"Olisa want to continue how repikia fill on their body.

"Why do you want to know how everyone feel?"Repikia with raised eyebrow asked

"What? I just want to know?"Olisa said

"*Sighed* fine"Sighed Repikia"First team leader Jaune.. well feels lets just say powerful there is something blocking the power but that is all i feel on him"

"What kind do you feel on Jaune?"Ben asked

"Light. so much light it's like.. i don't know how to explain it it's just light"Said repikia.

"Hmm.. let's figure that later for now what else do you feel with the rest of JNPR?"Theodoric changed the subject

"Let's see i got Pyrrha who has the body of a warrior and a heart made out of gold, Nora is in one word Hyper, Ren...well let's just say he has a large burden"Repikia rubbed his chin

"hmm alright does it feel weird that you change to a girl and to a boy?"Olisa asked with getting the others to stare at her with sweat drop

"Yes it feels weird to have a pipe then get a hole next"Deadpanned Repikia

"Wait you have it!"Shouted Olisa that got everyone to stare at her even long

"No"Deadpanned Repikia and we just laugh while Olisa just confused.

That was one of the weird night they have yet.

* * *

Today is the fieldtrip to the Forever fall. Team RWBY JNPR BOLT and CRDL part of the Batch one group of First year Start first on their Field Trip.

"Again why did you bring that many Jar? like...Jaune."asked weiss to Theodoric as he carried some cases of jar with his team.

"Because this Sap is acutally delicious,and also it can be use in Layna's cooking!."Replied Theodoric also not knowing praising Layna.

"I-i am not that good."Layna denied

"Really? your cook is amazing!"Olisa sided with theodoric.

Layna decide to just stop there for if Olisa join the argument she will mutter to many words that it's impossible to win it.

The team are now walking at the forest of forever fall, looking around with awe and astonishment then Miss good witch started speaking.

"Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And i'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."Said Miss goodwitch

While walking miss Goodwitch stop walking making Jaune who is at the back of the line bump into Cardin, getting cardin steamed while Jaune whistle nervously.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap."Miss Goodwitch then show the jar of sap."Or in Mr Alastair and Mr Arc you can collect as many you want for your own porpose"Miss Goodwitch place back the jar on... where ever it goes to.

"However this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clcok. Have fun."The group started moving to their own tree.

Meanwhile Cardin dragged Jaune with him, Pyrrha saw this while Jaune move with Team CRDL she just sighed with annoyance and continue with the remaining Team JNPR without the J.

* * *

Meanwhile at the high ground of the forest Team CRDL is all relaxing while Jaune grabbed their extra jar of sap.

Jaune finally grab all the jar team CRDL need and Jaune collapse from exhausted with the jar suprisingly tuf for made of glass

"Hey now that wsan't to hard was it?"Said Cardin

"I think i am gonna just lay down in here"Jaune just collapse while look at Cardin as he look back.

"Great great now get up, i be you're asking yourself, "why did my buddy cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap? when there's only five of us?"Said Cardin as Jaune get's up from the ground.

"That is one of the many questions that i have asked myself today, yes"Jaune said as he dust himself.

"Well come with me and you'll find out."The Team with Jaune walk to the cliff with Team JNPR without the J,Team RWBY and Team BOLT.

At the bottom Team BOLT can be seen with a breifcase at the side of them with 7 jars inside it 6 of them are full and one remain.

"My god how many jars do you have Partner?"Layna ask as she look at the briefcase.

"About this many"As theodoric smiled and din,t even put up fingers.

Ben notice this and asked"You don't put up any fingers."

"Thats how many jar there is"Theodoric just keep smiling.

"I...am not going to ask what you use them for."As Layna get the last remaining jar need filling at stare at Theodoric as she get the sap.

"Uh Cardin, what's going on?"Jaune nervously asked Cardin but he only respond with one word" **Payback**."

"Who?"Jaune meekly asked.

"Him"Cardin pointed at Theodoric"That Coat wearer Faunus lover Idiot."

"Alright, boys. Lastnight ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier wasps"as Cardin pulled out the box filled with Rapier wasps."Jaune relized what there gonna do and fill his stomach going drop.

"And now, we're gonna put'em to work"Jaune nervously laugh as russel pat his back.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets"Cardin said with a smirk" it's time we teach him a thing or two to not mess with us"

"And your gonna throw that jar and hit him"Cardin said

As Jaune look at the Jar of sap thinking if he will do it.

"Either that or i'll have a chat with good witch, and you'll be on the first airship out of beacon."as he point push jaune.

Jaune start to position himself to throw it at theodoric.

As he saw Theodoric and his team having a great time laughing having fun while doing work.

Jaune then started having second thought and started shaking.

Cardin saw this and have an idea that will motivate him.

"Come on Jauney boy, this your only chance to have revenge"Cardin said making Jaune confused and just keep listening" He's stealing the spotlight want to be first wants to steal credit show him that he's not the big shit he is and you'll feel better and happy when you throw that sap"

Jaune now has a lot on his mind, yes he is jealous of Theodoric of stealing the spotlight and saving his crush Weiss at the test, and he became a really big deal and him his jealous and envious of him for being the hero he want to be.

Jaune without thinking it through he throw jar of sap at Theodoric with his own Jealousy controling him

At Team RWBY

Ruby is seating at the side of the tree, she's had been thinking a bit about a weird feeling she had at her chest when she keep getting near Theodoric. she haven't feel this weird feeling with anyone beside Theodoric, it's like having butterfly at her sighed she will figure it later. She have been on thought that she did not notice yang calling her.

"Hey Ruby!"Yang shouted

That got Ruby out of her Thought"Huh oh what is it Yang?"

"What is it? you were spacing out something is at your mind what's wrong?"Yang worriedly said with Blake and Weiss equally worried

Ruby lied"Oh it's nothing Yang don't worry about it"

But Yang notice the lie but just let it go"Alright then"Yang narrow her Eyes to tell it din't work."Professor Goodwitch said after we collect our sap will meet her lets go"

"Alright!"Ruby got up from the side of the tree.

But then a shatter sound can be heard Team RWBY turn to the direction of the sound. What they saw was a shattered Jar at the ground and sap at Theodoric's Coat.

"What the-Who the hell did that!?"Theodoric angerly said as his only coat got sap on it.

but as he said that A bunch a rapier wasp appear behind the hill.

"Rapier Wasp!, but there not suppose to be here!"Weiss said"How did it get here?!"

"Cardin"Blake hissed while point at the hill.

Team RWBY and Team NPR look at the hill and saw Team CRDL laughing while Jaune just put his face at the ground.

"Jaune..."Muttered Pyrrha

Team RWBY was about the help Theodoric with His Teammates, but what they saw shock them.

As the swarm of rapier wasp started to approach Him Theodoric eys started to glow Purple and glow while his mouth start puffing out purple flame.

The rapier Wasp swarm then stop as they saw Theodoric.

" **What you want this sweat! they why don't you get it!"** Theodoric Hissed and started glaring dagger at the swarm.

At this the swarm suprisingly retreat and out of the radius of the angry Theodoric.

As that swarm fly away theodoric then see fire at his mouth His eyes gone wide, he close his eye and Breath slowly, he then started to calm down, so does the fire that appeared in his mouth.

Ben,Layna and Olisa has there mouth open in shock. Weiss is just shock, Blake has suspecion in her eyes, Ruby,Nora and Yang has awe in their reaction,Ren and Pyrrha have wide eyes and Team CRDL with Jaune have dread at their stomach.

"Well um ***Cough*** then you can stop staring at me please."And they did stop Weiss was have none of that.

"What was that!?"Weiss screech

"What's what?"Theodoric titled his head.

"That you just **Glared** at the swarm of Raipier Wasp! How!?"Weiss shouted

"I don't know it just... happen"Theodoric shrugged then he Glared at Team CRDL with the J"And i will pay those who release that wasp...A Taste of there own medecine."He then crack his knuckles with a snap sound that gave Team CRDL with the J swallow there salava.

Pyrrha was about to say something when some one spoke outside of the Team's View

"That won't be necessary Mr Alistair."The Team turn their head meeting Mrs Goodwitch standing there with a stoic face but they know That she is quiet lived for this prank.

...

...

...

Which is not a prank so she will be even livid even more.

"Alright students were going back to the academy if your done with getting Sap for Professor Peach head over the Bullhead at this location"Then all the watch scroll of all students the location of the Bullhead

"Team CRDL and Mr Arc Will you please follow me"And They Complied.

Jaune turn his head to Theodoric and he see a scowl at his face and his eyes saying'we need to talk later' which gave Jaune a shiver in his spine as he follow CRDL and Ms Goodwitch.

As they left Theodoric look at his cloak with sap stuck behind his cloak, He sighed he will have to clean up his cloak meaning he has to wear something temperarly.

"I am guessing that is your only coat?"Layna asked Theodoric nodded

"I still don't know why you keep it, it's from your bi-"Theodoric cover her mouth then spoke.

"Not here."Theodoric pointed at Blake as her bow tie moved and the rest of Theodoric none teammate friends.

Layna understand"Right."

* * *

After the field trip that gone wrong, Theodoric have to go back to the dorm and change his attire, while the remaining team BOLT with JNPR and RWBY sit at their table worried at the stain relationship of Jaune and Theodoric it can even might make the two team put a dent on their relationship and trust on the leaders.

While their siting at the desk, Jaune has arrive on the desk with Miss Goodwitch behind.

Team BOLT without the T glared daggers at Jaune while JNPR without the J Just shake their head in disapointment, with Team RWBY Ruby,Yang and Blake is worried and Weiss is at the same level as JNPR.

With Jaune already with the others, miss goodwitch leave the Desk.

Once Miss Goodwitch left, Jaune got punch in the guts.

Jaune groaned and hold on tight on his guts when he look who punch him, It's Theodoric's partner Layna who punch him.

"Yup, i de-deserve that"Groaned Jaune as he clutch on his gut.

Layna still staring dagger the spoke"Yes you did, come on Team Let's just go to Theo"With that Team BOLT March on to their dorm to get to their leader.

As they leave Jaune grunted"I am Guessing they were here so she can do that huh"

"Yes yes they did"Pyrrha sighed

"Jaune what happened?"Ruby ask.

"Hehe well..."Jaune then explain he got blackmail but din't say the reason how he got blackmailed.

"Well blackmail or no Blackmail YOUR relationship with Team BOLT is broken until then you have to work with it."Yang said

"Ugh what have i done"Goaned Jaune.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Finally done sorry it taken so long i had to repeat it many times some rewrites and some Plot fixing.**

 **There we go Jaune now have a stain relationship with Team BOLT i got a plan for the coming soon chapter,**

 **And also Gonna Rewrite Chapter one so there's that i am improving my writing just get bored sometimes**

 **I was trying to Make Jaune Jealous and Envious to Theodoric, i am also trying tiny AU and few Chapter solly on Team BOLT, Next chapter i am going to add the Summary for Team BOLT to make sure you viewers get what my vision. of Course until then Follow, Favorite Review have a Good Day!**


	11. Chapter 11 apology

**A/N:Sorry it taken so long i was just playing danganronpa, I know i know it's nothing new well except for danganronpa v3 maybe.  
But i have a plan for this danganronpa so stay tuned for that  
the reason i was not posting for a while is chapter fixing here and there and getting few inspiration and fixing a new format how this story will go.**

 **And the inspiration i got (If your a fire emblem and Danganronp fan beware) will be very interesting...**

 **Now then! Hope you enjoy this chapter  
** **S/N: i do not own RWBY but those OC i do own.**

 **Now then let the chapter Being!**

* * *

 _One week after the field trip._

After the Field Trip The Relationship of the leaders, Team BOLT and Team JNPR are stain wiith distrust. the members of both team with the help of team RWBY tried to help and fix it but Theodoric holds grudges and Jaune is much of a coward.

And now the remaining members of team BOLT is siting at their repesented table with out their leader, He said he will just go with 'him' for a while and relax his head.

While their siting around part of team JNPR and the whole team RWBY went and sit with Team BOLT, it look's like Jaune was taking a walk to vale to clear his head he had been doing this for weeks now.

They teams started a plan.

"Ok guys it's Operation fix team leader relationship is a go"Ruby said

"Alright all we need to do is drag those two in one area and make them make up"Yang said

"By the way where is Theo? you did not told us where he is?"Blake raised an eyebrow, His team stiff for a second then  
Layna replied.

"Oh he's said he's going somehwere to invent something amazing"Which is half right, the reason he went with 'him' is to find some material's on build his invention and will tell them if his done with it.

"Ohh what is he inventing?"Ruby asked.

"Sorry he did not say what it will be it's what you call a surprise"Layna relpied, with her team nodding for confirmation.

Ruby deflated her shoulders then back reverse as she start the 'operation'.

The plan is for Theodoric's team must bring Theodoric, while Jaune's team will bring their leader for them to make their differents.

* * *

Meanwhile Theodoric is riding Roy invisible finding the materials needed to create his latest invention.

He's flying to a cave where he and Roy Found filled with hard materials that is useful for inventing, people ask him all the time why not buy at the blacksmith shop, he always answered with this

"it's more fun to find it than buy it"

And he also have a reason to do this, he want to be alone to think to himself on what happen last week, will he forgive jaune? he almost ruin his coat which is the only reminder of his biological parents.

He just sighed to himself"I have to apologize soon it's unhealthy to keep holding grudges"

"But first gonna find the material's i need to build it"he added, Roy made a roar that can only be heard by Theodoric.

"Ya ya i need to be careful unlike last time i know i know"Theodoric made a waving motion with his hand, Theodoric can feel

Ones he reach the cave he jump out of Roy and take his pickaxe from Roy's pack and use his scroll as a flashlight.

"Hmm where is it?"Theodoric mumble to himself as he walk around while Roy is following him.

But then a spark of light can be seen in the distance, he saw and run to the spark once his there he smiled to himself"Found it"He muttered raised his pickaxe and take it out

* * *

Meanwhile Team JNPR finally found Jaune and 'persuaded' him to apologise to Theodoric, while Team BOLT contact Him and told him to meet at the statue to make things up, which he will be there with soon.

Team RWBY is there with Team JNPR and Team BOL near the statue waiting for him.

Finally he arrive with his backpack in his back and a packaxe at the top, that got few eyebrows rasied but quickly dismiss it after what layna said where he went.

"Look man i-i am sorry from the last week sorry look i jus-"Jaune said but got stop by a rasied hand of theodoric

"Look just stop alright i have one week to think about this yes i am angry at you for _almost_ ruining my coat but i know you have reason, you got blackmailed by Cardin din't ya?"Jaune and Pyrrha stiffed on what he said, but Jaune nodded weakly.

"Look i am not going to pry on what Cardin told you to do that to me lets just forget this i already know holding grudges is unhealthy let's just do this for our team alright?"Theodoric rasied his hand for a shake which Jaune accepted it.

"Woo alright Our Ally is back to our side!"Nora shout while hugging Ren which he just chuckle with the rest of his teammates. RWBY was on the scene and smiled that their relation is back on track but Ruby notice something on Theodoric's backpack yes there is a backpack on his back but Ruby saw a spark of white in the side.

She widen her eyes on what she saw and use her semblence to theodoric which he recoiled on Ruby going in front of him with eyes that have star. Team RWBY saw this and titled their head's on what is happening but yang know what is going on

"Ohmygodohmygod!"Ruby exlaimed with stars on her eyes.

"Um what is it ruby?"Theodoric got his compostion back and asked what is going on.

"Y-you have it! you have the rarest material in all of remnant!"Ruby replied that got the others attention

"Wait is that why you gone out?"Ben asked which he nodded confirming it

"and i dare say what the material is?"Weiss said

Theodoric reach for his backpack and take the ore out, which eyes are widen on what they saw.

"I knew it! you got the rarest ore of all of them tit-!"Shouted Ruby but got cut of my Theodoric's hand and his making a shush motion

"Shh don't shout it for the world to see or else they will ask me how i got this to oblivion please don't shout it got it"which ruby nodded and Theodoric realease his hand from her mouth, tho ruby is no longer shouting she is still fiming with exitment.

"I can't believe this you found a ore the lightest and the most strongest ore named Titanium while going out walking partner"Layna said with awe.

"Hehe well i kinda know that deposit since i stumble on to it"Theodoric Just scratch his neck sheepishly.

"Wait you found? by acident?"Pyrrha said.

"Yup true that found it before i gone to beacon i go out and kill some beaowolf if i still got it"Theodoric replied.

"Then what are you going to do with it?"Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh i am going to finish my invention but if i still have few more titanium left i can give it to my team"Theodoric said with give excitment to his team well ben his calm but his eyes said exitment.

"Oh i am excited for the spare titianium to use"Olisa said.

"Aww what about us?"Yang said.

"well it if i have more spare mabye?"Theodoric said then his eye widen then a faint blush can be seen but fortunately no one notice. once the blush faded when he shake his head which cause few eyebrows raised.

"And i am guessing Team RWBY help on 'persuaded' Jaune to apologise me right?"Which Jaune just laugh sheepishly and rubbing his neck when he said 'persuaded'. team RWBY look at each other and nodded he smiled and take one of the ore in his back which is a size small. and gave it to ruby.

"There, for i guess a thanks use it wisely ruby"Theodoric handed 5 small pieces of Titanium which is already not raw.

"Wait i thought you said you mine it on your deposit you found?"Ruby asked.

"oh that is one i mine first when i stumble on it it was on the floor so i turn it to bars and there it goes don't worry still got some in here."he patted his backpack empesising he got some more in his back pack

"now let's go to our dorm the sun is setting"Ren said which the team agree on and walk to their dorm.

as they go by Ruby look at her new 5 small titanium bar with a smile and to her teammates as they walk to their dorm but yang can't help but tease.

"Well look at that Theo gave us some bar did he you that for us or for you"Teases Yang, which Ruby geting tiny pink dust appearing in her checks

"Of course it's for us team not just me why do you think he gave us 5 small bars?"Ruby said

"Why did he gave us 5 bars when were just 4?"Contered Yang with a cheeky smile.

Ruby can't get a good counter she just stuttered on a excuse then just shut with visible pink dust.

the rest of the team just laugh at ruby for Ruby expence.

* * *

 **Short chapter being lazy for a while and it's christmas soon! yay! i will take a break because it's almost christmas but don't worry there will be a christmas special so stay tuned for that**


	12. STORY CANCELLED

Sorry this story has been cancelled why? this story is just a test on how i can do i may do a rewrite but for now it will be cancelled.  
I am sorry those who like this story but i just can't finish it and when i look at the story it just iretated me for some reason, and i can't think ways to propelle the plot and i have lost intrest once i saw i am doing is very cliche, but don't worry this story will have a new name and new plot but the characters there not gonna be at this story as i saw that my characters does not represent colors at all.

So hope you have a wonderful day and siya on my next story bye!


End file.
